


Foto ricordo

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Una vita insieme [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "vita universitaria" tante foto che rappresentano momenti vissuti dai sei in quel periodo.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: Una vita insieme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622020
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

Era tornato da poche ore a casa e si era allontanato momentaneamente dalla sua famiglia, non è che non li sopportasse, al contrario, gli erano mancati molto ma voleva un po' rivedere casa sua, anche se sembrava terribilmente nostalgico, ma infondo era passato un intero anno se si escludeva quella piccola visita che aveva fatto appena iniziati i corsi. Aveva avuto un anno per nulla negativo ed era felice che la sua media fosse stata la migliore del campus fino a quel momento, voleva davvero rendere orgogliosi i suoi genitori. Mentre entra nella camera dei suoi per posare una cesta di vestiti puliti, che aveva trovato in bagno, urta qualcosa e lo sente cadere sul pavimento prendendolo incuriosito e notando che era un album. Aprendolo trova molte foto di loro sei e la cosa lo sorprende perché, anche se era stato adottato ormai da anni, non aveva mai chiesto come si fossero conosciuti o quando, solo ora nota che aveva dato per scontato che li aveva pensati da sempre insieme tanto fossero legati. "Ma cosa?" nota una foto e ride "eh no questa lo zio Max me la deve veramente spiegare."

"Lewis" sorride e si avvicina all'uomo che si ferma mentre posava dei bicchieri "hai mai pensato di adottare un altro bambino?" Si volta nuovamente nella direzione di poco prima notando Charles e Sebastian ridere giocando con una bambina che avevano adottato da poco tempo, aveva quattro anni. A loro piaceva l'idea di avere una bambina più piccola, ma era così dolce e aveva fatto venire il desiderio in Nico di averne un altro o un'altra, specie da quando Alex era sempre fuori e gli mancava da morire.

"Si, lo ammetto, specialmente da quando vedo come sono dolci" sorride "noi ci siamo negati molte cose con Alex, ma non me ne sono mai pentito, perché non credo che fossimo pronti a quello" indica la bambina piccola che correva divertita per tutta casa urtando vari mobili anche se i suoi papà gli stavano molto addosso e la cosa lo divertiva.

"Mmmh, forse non lo siamo nemmeno adesso."

"Oddio grazie Nico, mi hai letto nella mente" ride e lo stringe baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra "è bello che Alex sia capace di fare tutto da solo, lo ammetto." Lo vede annuire sentendo poi la voce del figlio e voltandosi verso di lui.

"Dovrò sempre vedervi appiccicati in questi mesi di pausa?"

"No tesoro, solo quando non saremo a lavoro" ride vedendolo sbuffare divertito e mostrandogli quello che sembrava un album "dove lo hai trovato?"

"In camera nostra Lew! Non lo riconosci?" Sorride e si avvicina al figlio.

"Si, avevo posato il bucato pulito e per sbaglio l'ho urtato, e davvero ho molte domande."

"Oh hai posato tutto? Mi sei mancato Alex" lo stringe forte ridendo "allora che cosa vuoi sapere? Andiamo sul divano vieni." Si siedono tutti insieme una volta che Nico li aveva chiamati.

"Oddio Nico ma è quello che penso?"

"Si Max, hahah il nostro album!"

"Aaaah il bello di avere tanti amici è che le foto non possono mancare" ride e si siede vicino a tutti loro intorno al ragazzo che lo teneva fra le mani.

"Sono d'accordo zio Lando e adesso voglio anche sapere delle cose che non mi sono sembrate molto... Bhe, nella norma ahhaha."

"Ah sarà divertente ripercorrere la nostra storia" si appoggia maggiormente a Sebastian tenendo la piccola assonnata in braccio.

"Dio come eravamo giovani."

"Seb, non sei così vecchio, non eccedere dai" ridono tutti e poi guardano il figlio "allora, che cosa volevi sapere?"

"Bhe cominciamo con questa" aveva messo dei segnalini su quelle di cui voleva delle spiegazioni e quella non poteva che essere la prima. "Ecco... Perché lo zio Max, che so sposato con una donna, qui sta baciando un uomo?"

"Ma andiamo! L'avete davvero tenuta? Io non vi capisco, vi odio" li sente ridere tutti.

"Noi lo avevamo detto che succedeva."

"Sta zitto Lando!"

"No continua zio Lando per favore" si volta verso di lui, la foto ritraeva suo zio Max e un uomo, in mezzo all'acqua, mentre si scambiavano un bacio e voleva davvero saperne di più.

"Allora, eravamo andati sulla ormai ex casa di Nico in spiaggia..."

"Che sofferenza."

"Zitto Max! Eravamo li e, vedi..."

_____________________________

Stava sorridendo guardando Charles e Sebastian stare vicini e ridere mentre il ragazzo cercava di sottrarre una scatola di cereali all'altro che lo stringe prima di baciarlo nel mentre di una risata.

"Hey Nico, non vorrai tornare a chiuderti in camera vero?"

"Non continuare Lewis, molla la presa" gli da una spinta vedendolo sedersi vicino a lui "non posso dire che non mi dia ancora fastidio, ma ho capito ok?" Sorride e lo guarda annuire.

"Ne sono felice, sei nuovamente lo scemo di prima almeno."

"E tu sei il solito..."

"Hey hey hey basta ahahah" li circonda entrambi con le braccia "questa è la nostra ultima settimana fate i bravi" guarda gli altri due e scuote la testa "piccioncini ascoltate anche voi!" Li vede voltarsi e dirigersi verso di loro "io e Lando abbiamo deciso che dobbiamo andare in spiaggia! Magari vediamo anche qualche anima vivente."

"Oh, siete stanchi di noi?"

"No Charles, non dire cavolate" lo vede ridere e sbuffa "vogliamo solo andare in spiaggia, siamo quasi sempre stati in questa zon-"

"Scusate, colpa mia" alza la mano.

"Scuse accettate Nico, in ogni ca-"

"Non è colpa tua, non hai fatto nulla" lo raggiunge e lo stringe sentendosi ricambiare.

"Ti voglio bene Charles, lo sai?"

"Anche io Nico, più di quanto immagini."

"Ok, adesso se non state zitti..." Li indica tutti "dicevo che pos-"

"Si possiamo andare, non vedo perché no" si guardano e annuiscono ridendo nel vederlo esasperato "chi sa magari Max troverà anche l'amore della sua vita."

"Io ho già l'amore della mia vita, ora andiamo o facciamo Natale."

Era incredibile, nemmeno se lo aspettavano quanta gente fosse a solo qualche metro da quella villa "wow che bello, ahahah dai andiamo" corre vicino alla riva sistemandosi li."

"Meno male che è bel tempo, altrimenti rischiavamo anche di essere presi dalle onde tanto che è vicino al mare il posto che hai scelto."

"Charles, se non ti va bene vai lontano" gli fa una linguaccia sentendolo andargli addosso, urtando contro qualcuno mentre rideva "oh scusa... Mi..." Lo vede restando un po' titubante e deglutisce appena, era un ragazzo molto alto e abbronzato e con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Ah non vi preoccupate, va bene è normale divertirsi se si è in spiaggia no?"

"Bhe si, suppongo di si" nota la tavola da surf "sei un surfista?"

"Bhe sono australiano, e poi si, amo lo sport e il surf e... Oh, anche i bei ragazzi" gli porge la mano "piacere, io sono Daniel."

"Piacere mio, io sono Max, e questi sono Lewis, Nico, Charles, Sebastian e Lando" nota che nessuno era vicino a lui. "Ma sei solo? In caso potresti unirti a noi."

"Oh davvero? Bhe mi farebbe molto piacere, allora prendo le mie cose."

Lo vedono sparire prima che Lando si avvicinasse a Max e lo spingesse "oh mio Dio! Mi abbandoni anche tu?" Ride e si appoggia a Charles che lo stringe ridendo a sua volta.

"Ma che state dicendo voi due?"

"Bhe è evidente amico, hai fatto colpo, lo sai no? Ha detto che gli piacciono i bei ragazzi prima di presentarsi con te" ridacchia.

"Charles... Lando... Voi due siete due idioti."

"Ma non lo pensano solo loro sai?"

"Non è che ti escludevo Nico."

"Io penso che finirai per baciare un uomo quest'estate" ride e lo sente arrivargli addosso poggiandosi d'istinto a Lewis sentendo il suo braccio avvolgerlo mentre rideva cercando di parare i colpi di Max.

"Basta bimbi, sta tornando."

"Oh Seb, sembri vecchio a volte."

"Attento a te Max" lo vedono tornare e passano una bella giornata, giocando con il pallone, prima di prendere qualcosa da mangiare.

Non si era nemmeno accorto di essere stato isolato dal gruppo fino a che non sente qualcuno sedersi vicino a lui notando che era Daniel.

"Allora, che ci fate da queste parti?" Sorride e riprende poi a mangiare aspettando che lui rispondesse.

"Bhe siamo in vacanza, in realtà siamo stati invitati da Nico" lo cerca con lo sguardo vedendolo a distanza mentre parlava con Seb e Lewis, un sorriso si increspa sulle sue labbra, era bello vederlo stare bene e così in sintonia, nuovamente, con loro.

"Mmmh, quel Nico è qualcosa per te?"

"Cosa? No! No no no non ci pensare, noi siamo solo amici, come con chiunque di loro! Anzi se lo vuoi sapere prospetto che presto avrà un partner, e poi Seb e Charles stanno insieme, anche se solo da qualche giorno, e io e Lando abbiamo le nostre beate vite... No maledizione" ridacchia e scuote la testa. "Ha solo passato un momento molto brutto e sono felice che sia passato, tutto qui" accenna un sorriso. 

"Oh scusami" ride rilassato "meno male direi."

Lo guarda non capendo per cosa fosse quel meno male " e tu? Nessuna love story?"

"No amico, sono in cerca" ride e gli da appena una spinta che sente immediatamente ricambiare.

"Charles!" Erano andati a prendere un gelato e stavano appena tornando nel gruppo quando si era fermato e lo aveva fatto girare verso Max e Daniel "sono isolati eh?"

"Oh cazzo ma pensi che ci stia provando davvero?" Ridacchia.

"Magari si" lo guarda divertito.

"Non sei geloso ver- ahio" si massaggia la spalla avendo ricevuto un pizzicotto.

"Tu da giorni vedi solo in stile slash amico."

"Ma io lo sto vivendo e voglio vedere il mondo innamorato ahahah" ride alla sua espressione fintamente esasperata e corrono dal resto del gruppo indicando i due.

"Finiranno per baciarsi, lo si vede ormai."

"Credo che tu abbia ragione Lewis" li vedono alzarsi e venire verso di loro.

"Hey ragazzi! Daniel vuole insegnarci ad andare sulla tavola da surf, vi va di unirvi?" Nota che tutti si guardano in faccia ma non capisce.

"In realtà io volevo fare una passeggiata con Seb" Si morde il labbro e lo vede annuire e sorridere dolcemente.

"E io voglio fare immersione" alza le spalle.

"Oh ho sempre voluto immergermi, Lewis vieni con noi?"

"Si perché no" li guarda "ci dispiace."

"ah non importa, molte più lezioni per me" ride e va con lui in acqua, aveva detto che andava bene provare sulla sua tavola.

"Noi non ci muoviamo, non è vero?" Sente un coro di no generali e ride stando più nascosto con tutti loro.

Ormai sembravano ore che provava, anche se doveva essere passata poco più di mezz'ora. "Oh uffa, non smette di traballare nemmeno per un momento" si stava esasperando.

"Haha non devi temere, lo sai che ci sono io no?" Era stato divertente vederlo fare un tuffo dopo l'altro, ma sembrava che si stesse decisamente spazientendo. "Attento" lo vede cadere nella propria direzione e lo afferra ridendo vedendolo tenere gli occhi chiusi.

"Non ne posso più del sal-" sussulta aprendo appena gli occhi sentendo il cuore accelerare il ritmo, lo stava baciando, non poteva crederci. Avrebbe voluto spingerlo via ma chiude gli occhi avvolgendo appena le braccia alla sua schiena sentendolo schiudere le labbra e decidendo di ricambiare del tutto il bacio. Non era attratto dagli uomini, ma lui sembrava così diverso.

Avevano salutato Daniel, quella sera stessa sarebbe partito e non avevano detto nulla di quello che era stato, poco male, infondo questa era un'avventura estiva no? Anche se molto particolare. Non aveva notato che si stava mantenendo molto più dietro degli altri perso com'era nei suoi pensieri.

"Va tutto bene Max?"

"Mh?" Si ferma e nota che tutti lo stavano guardando "si, perché mai non dovrebbe andare bene?"

"Ah non lo sappiamo" stringe Charles con un braccio "forse pensi al ragazzo che ti ha baciato in spiaggia" lo vedono arrossire terribilmente facendo nascere un sorriso sulle labbra di tutti.

"Ma come... Cosa... Come lo sapete voi?" Vede Lando girare la macchina fotografica e nota che avevano immortalato tutto "ma io vi distruggo." Li vede correre via cercando di raggiungerli, era un ragazzo a cui piacevano le nuove esperienze e doveva ammettere che questa non era stata poi così male.

_____________________________

"Oddio... Zio Max ma lo senti ancora?" Ride e si appoggia a suo zio Lando che aveva appena finito di raccontare tutto.

"Tesoro mio non essere stupido, ovvio che si, anche se ovviamente come amico, ok?"

"Hey, non ce lo avevi mai detto."

"E da quando siete i miei confidenti Lewis?"

"Ah non lo so, vediamo, mmmh da quell'anno?" Ride e scuotono la testa.

"Mi sa che c'è ancora un bel po' da sapere su di voi vero?" Sorride sfogliandolo per cercare una nuova foto vedendoli tutti presi dal loro passato, allora era vero che le emozioni non morivano mai.


	2. 2

Ride scuotendo la testa "sembra che da giovani vi siete divertiti parecchio eh?"

"Giovani? Ehy ma quanti anni credi che abbiamo ragazzino?"

Lo guarda divertito "non so zio Max, tanti?"

"Ne abbiamo tanti quante le sculacciate che tra poco ti do, si a me è permesso" vede tutti ridere e ride a sua volta scuotendo la testa. "Uguale a tuo padre Lewis."

Sorride continuando a sfogliare, erano tutte foto bellissime, sembravano davvero felici, molte rappresentavano suo padre Nico coi suoi zii Lando, Charles e Max, ma quella che ora lo incuriosiva era un'altra. "Papà Nico, zio Charles, perché in questa foto siete circondati da questi bambini?"

Prende l'album sorridendo a suo figlio e poi al suo caro amico Charles "oh questa, bhe, questo giorno vostro zio Charles mi ha davvero salvato...

_____________________________

Sospira stanco, i corsi, anche se erano piacevoli, stavano diventando un po'pesanti in combinazione con il suo lavoro. Sapeva che suo padre gli pagava la camera e gli studi e che non aveva davvero bisogno di tanto, ma aveva chiarito con i suoi che sarebbe diventato più indipendente laddove poteva. Per uscire con gli amici e accontentare qualche svago, ma anche per bisogni più seri, aveva pensato di fare un lavoro non troppo impegnativo e che potesse essere utile soprattutto di sera. Il lavoro che aveva scelto era quello del babysitter, si occupava prevalentemente di bambini sui due o tre anni, qualche volta anche più grandi, difficilmente si occupava di bambini al di sotto, troppo pericoloso. Aveva chiarito che lui poteva lavorare la sera o nei weekend, con questo lavoro aveva anche possibilità di studiare, una volta che si era occupato di dar da mangiare ai bambini e averli messi a letto aveva tutto il tempo per studiare mentre aspettava il ritorno dei genitori di loro. Il suo aspetto rassicurante, poi, gli garantiva anche un bel extra dai genitori, anche la sua meticolosità nel lasciare sempre tutto in ordine, e poi i bambini lo adoravano. Purtroppo con il passare dei mesi si ritrovava a dover studiare sempre di più, per fortuna Charles lo aiutava con i ripassi così che non si trovasse mai dietro, fortuna che aveva loro, se doveva affidarsi esclusivamente ai suoi compagni di stanza bhe... Sarebbe stato sempre molto solo. Prende la sua borsa con i libri e li guarda, stavano sul letto di Lewis insieme a guardare chissà cosa al cellulare del biondo. "Ehm, allora io vado ok?"

Si volta verso di lui con l'amico togliendo la cuffia, lo guarda e poi guarda l'amico "Lewis, toglimi una curiosità, quando abbiamo fatto capire al tizio che ce ne frega qualcosa dei suoi spostamenti?"

"Ma non lo so, evidentemente gli abbiamo dato qualche segnale sbagliato" fa spallucce voltandosi poi verso Nico "a noi non frega un cazzo dove stai andando, basta che quando torni non lo fai come un rinoceronte e fai silenzio." Scuote la testa divertito tornando a concentrarsi sui video che stavano guardando.

Sospira uscendo di la, erano davvero degli idioti, si avvia a casa della donna che lo aveva chiamato, lei e suo marito sarebbero stati fuori per una cena di lavoro, si sarebbe dovuto prendere cura dei suoi due gemellini di tre anni, poco male, avrebbe fatto loro da mangiare, avrebbero giocato, un bel bagnetto e poi a letto, tutto nella norma. Non aveva voglia di prendere la macchina essendo poco fuori dal campus, decide di passare per il parco in modo da poter rispondere al messaggio che l'amico gli aveva mandato, sentiva sempre il sorriso nascere spontaneo quando leggeva il suo nome.

CL- Ciao Nicooo, cosa fai questa sera? Dai è Sabato sera ti va di venire da noi così poi usciamo a bere qualcosa tutti insieme?  
16.24

NR- Scusa se non ti ho risposto subito, purtroppo oggi non posso proprio mi spiace. Ho accettato di badare a due bambini, credimi preferirei venire con voi mille volte  
17.30

CL- Che peccato, allora domani ci vediamo? Ti prego non dire di no  
17.35

NR- Domani vengo da voi, promesso  
17.36

Sorride accarezzando lo schermo, almeno sapere che l'indomani avrebbe visto i suoi amici lo faceva sentire meglio. Suona al citofono aspettando che gli venga aperto. Ricambia il sorriso della donna quando gli apre e si accomoda in casa notando da subito che qualcosa non andava, l'uomo e la donna non erano soli ma in compagnia di altri due amici, la donna, per cui aveva già lavorato qualche volta, stava tessendo le sue lodi con la donna seduta sul divano.

"Caro Nico, parlavo proprio alla mia amica di come i miei bambini ti adorino più di me."

Li vede ridere tutti e quattro e accenna un sorriso notando poi che vi erano quattro bambini seduti nel box.

"Nico, spero per te non sia un problema, lo so che si tratta di altri due bambini in più, hanno uno due anni e l'altro tre come i miei gemellini, credi di potercela fare?"

Annuisce accennando un sorriso, erano solo due in più quanto poteva essere difficile? Saluta i genitori e si mette in cucina a preparare quello che avevano detto. Aveva sempre trovato tutti gli ingredienti già pronti, a lui bastava solo cucinare, per fortuna ne era capace, con due bambini in più domani si sarebbe potuto permettere di offrire da bere ai suoi amici.

Si era detto che due in più non potevano essere tanto più difficili da badare, sbagliato, nulla di più sbagliato, i bambini sembravano diventati pazzi, dopo che la bimba di due anni aveva cominciato a piangere erano partiti anche gli altri tre. Aveva preso in braccio la piccola assicurandosi che non andasse cambiata, ma nulla, aveva provato a dare da mangiare prima a lei ma ancora nulla, non faceva altro che scalciare e colpire tutto. Sospira stanco e avvia una chiamata disperata a Charles.

Osserva il cellulare curioso, forse si era liberato? Sorride e risponde al cellulare "pronto Nico, tutto bene?" Sussulta sentendo pianti e strilli acuti.

"Charles o menomale, senti amico lo so di rovinarti la serata ma non è che potresti venire da me? Non so davvero cosa fare, sono quattro perché me ne hanno lasciati altri ma dovevano essere due..."

Ride "Nico, calmo, non ci sto capendo nulla, dimmi dove devo venire e arrivo."

"Oh grazie grazie grazie."

Aveva sentito il campanello suonare, ci aveva messo poco, apre la porta e lo vede un po' affannato, era venuto di corsa, lo stringe sentendosi abbracciare e poi raggiungono i piccoli, gli aveva spiegato cosa era successo, credeva che sarebbe stato più facile ma si erano scatenati all'ora di mangiare. "Mi stanno facendo impazzire."

Sorride e si avvicina a due dei bimbi vedendo poi Nico prendere gli altri, sapeva che i bambini amavano i colori, le cose vivaci, forse non era il metodo più giusto ma fa sedere i bimbi vicini e prende il cellulare mettendo una di quelle canzoncine per bimbi. Dopo un attimo di nervosismo ancora cominciano a calmarsi, vede Nico negli occhi e accenna un sorriso. "Prendi i piattini, ti aiuto io, io mi occupo dei piccoli qua e tu dei gemellini."

Si alza un po' confuso, Charles sembrava mantenere freddezza ogni volta, anche quando aveva a che fare con Seb o Lewis, non si arrabbiava mai, manteneva sempre freddezza. Gli passa i piatti e si siede, nuovamente, anche lui "perché non ho pensato a mettere qualche canzoncina? Guardali, sono così rapiti che stanno mangiando senza accorgersene."

Sorride guardandolo "ammettilo, volevi vedermi" lo vede voltarsi verso di lui col volto arrossato e balbettare qualcosa sul fatto che non era sua intenzione disturbarlo, che non lo avrebbe mai fatto per rovinargli la serata. Scuote la testa divertito "stavo scherzando" lo vede zittirsi e abbassare la testa, aveva il volto completamente rosso. "Nico" lo vede girarsi verso di se e si avvicina a lui baciandolo dolcemente a stampo per poi sorridere "guarda, hanno finito.

"Si... Si hanno finito" prende i piatti guardandolo "Charles io..."

"Certo, io mi occupo dei piccoli, tu va pure a lavare la cucina non preoccuparti" sorride giocando con i piccoli vedendoli più allegri ora che avevano la pancia piena. "Aspetta Nico" ridacchia tirandolo "siamo tutti sporchi di pastina, dovremmo pulire anche i piccoli, ma prima" fa una foto a loro con i piccoli e la invia.

"A chi l'hai inviata?"

Ride "A Lando e Max, erano preoccupati e mi avevano chiesto di dirgli come stavi, cosa meglio di una foto?" Lo vede sorridere divertito scuotendo la testa prima di andare in cucina.

Finisce di pulire la cucina e torna da Charles vedendolo seduto a guardare i piccoli che ballavano sulle note della musica che aveva messo, aveva chiamato immediatamente lui, non sapeva nemmeno se poteva davvero aiutarlo ma a quanto pare Charles era capace di fare di tutto, si avvicina a lui vedendolo alzarsi e gli sorride "grazie amico, ti devo par-"

Si avvicina a lui e lo zittisce con un bacio vedendolo poi meravigliato "io non sono come i tuoi compagni, so che loro non sono un esempio di gentilezza ma le persone buone esistono e io,come te, ne sono una. Non mi devi nulla, mi piace stare con te, curare i piccoli è stata un'occasione per passare del tempo alternativo assieme" ride per poi continuare a giocare con i piccoli, quando fu tardi li misero a letto prima di andare di sotto e sedersi sul divano in silenzio. Avevano lasciato la porta aperta così da poterli sentire se si svegliavano ma avevano messo il cancelletto per non farli uscire. "A che ora dovrebbero tornare?"

Guarda l'ora facendo spallucce "ci manca ancora parecchio, ma potremmo guardare un film, oh ovviamente se non hai nulla da fare."

"Bhe, non mi va di vedere un film."

"Oh, capisco..." Forse voleva raggiungere Max e Lando, era sovrappensiero e non si accorge del ragazzo che si alza.

Si siede in braccio a lui avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia guardando il suo volto colto da stupore, sorride vedendolo fare lo stesso e si avvicina cominciando a baciarlo, no, non si sentiva un ragazzino che voleva limonare con il ragazzo ma baciare Nico lo rilassava, gli piaceva, lo faceva stare bene. Restano vicini a coccolarsi e baciarsi per un po' prima di alzarsi guardandolo divertito. "Ci pensi se avessero delle telecamere?"

Ride "la sicurezza non è mai troppa, farebbero bene, e poi ogni tanto parlo con la signora, lei non è contraria ai rapporti... Bhe... Per lei è amore" sorride accarezzandogli il volto, in realtà le aveva accennato di essere un po' confuso nei confronti del suo amico Charles, proprio lei scherzando gli aveva suggerito di portarlo a casa. Restano ancora un po' assieme prima che Charles si avvii, non voleva lo rimproverassero per aver fatto entrare un estraneo a casa. Dopo aver salutato i genitori dei bambini si reca velocemente in camera e apre pianissimo la porta senza accendere la luce, era quasi arrivato al letto quando sente la luce accendersi, si volta vedendo Sebastian e Lewis rincasare. "Ma cos- non eravate qui?"

Inarca un sopracciglio entrando con Sebastian in camera scuotendo la testa "ma perché sabato sera dovevamo essere in camera?" Scuote la testa "e poi fatteli i cazzi tuoi una volta ogni tanto."

Sospira e va a fare una doccia cambiandosi prima di tornare in camera, li vede fare lo stesso prima che si mettessero tutti a letto, erano davvero irritanti ma almeno aveva passato una bella serata con Charles, si mette sotto le coperte, per non disturbare, prendendo il cellulare per scrivere a Charles notando che aveva fatto un gruppo tra loro quattro dove aveva messo la foto, legge velocemente i commenti, secondo Max e Lando erano stati i bambini a vincere. Sorride scuotendo la testa e va nella chatt privata con Charles scrivendogli quanto gli era grato, sorride ricevendo il messaggio del ragazzo, sentiva un dolce calore nel petto, probabilmente si era infatuato di Charles, poco male, poteva andare peggio e prendersi una seria cotta per uno dei suoi compagni di stanza. Stringe il cellulare a se addormentandosi con un sorriso.

_____________________________

Li guarda divertito spostando lo sguardo da suo padre allo zio Charles "ok ok fammi capire papà, tu hai detto che i tuoi compagni di camera erano papà Lewis e zio Seb, allora perché non hai chiamato uno di loro? Hai chiamato zio Charles perché eravate fidanzati voi prima? Ma davvero?"

Ride scuotendo la testa "vedi amore mio, io e i miei compagni di stanza" indica i due alle sue spalle "non andavamo per nulla d'accordo all'inizio, erano antipaticissimi" ride sentendosi spingere dai due. "Ehy è vero."

"Da retta al tuo papà Alex, tuo padre Nico era odioso, e anche questi qui, ecco perché io e zio Seb dovevamo tenerli a bada."

Ride vedendo tutti lanciarsi contro suo padre Lewis e accarezza la foto, sembrava essere stato un periodo davvero particolare, era davvero curioso di sapere come avevano affrontato loro questo periodo. "Ma allora non stavi con zio Charles?" Guarda suo padre.

Accenna un sorriso accarezzandogli la guancia "avevo una gran cotta per tuo zio, ma le cose sono andate diversamente per noi, ma quella è un'altra storia.


	3. 3

Doveva ammettere che non si aspettava certamente una cosa come questa dai suoi genitori ma non gliene faceva certo una colpa in quanto si sapeva che le esperienze adolescenziali erano molto diverse da persona a persona. "Bene, allora mmmh... Avete avuto una vita molto entusiasmante eh?"

"Credevi che fossimo noiosi?" Alza un sopracciglio guardando il figlio.

"No papà Lew non lo credevo, ma non vi facevo così" ride "chi sa ad incontrarci nel passato che sarebbe successo."

"Ah saresti stato sicuramente ben accetto lo sai? Nel senso che sei una persona in gamba."

"Hahaha bhe grazie mill- MA DAI" allontana appena l'albulm "ma zii che cosa cavolo fate?" Li vede avvicinarsi tutti e nota suo zio Charles arrossire "Seb, l'hai scattata tu perché avevo gli occhi chiusi?"

"Hahah si e non ricordavo nemmeno che fosse qui" si avvicina guardando la foto di se stesso e Charles abbracciati insieme in una fonte di acqua calda. "Bhe è lui che pensa male, potevamo avere un costume."

"Mi sembra evidente che non sia così" ride e scuote la testa.

"Sai una cosa? Questo è un crimine dei tuoi cari zii.

"Che vuoi dire zio Lando?"

"Che la fonte quel giorno era chiusa e loro hanno scavalcato e hanno approfittato della cosa."

"Hey abbiamo anche rischato di essere visti."

"Quindi non era naturale?"

"No per nulla, ma in quel momento lo era per me e Charles" ridono e poi si sporge per sfiorare quella foto, trovava che nulla fosse cambiato nel suo Charles, anzi, forse qualcosa si, infondo era ancora più bello di allora. "Tutto è avvenuto anni fa quando stavamo facendo una vacanza sulla neve, era dopo che tutto si era aggiustato fra i tuoi genitori sai? Stavamo sciando ma ad un certo punto non ne potevo veramente più e avevo decisamente freddo." Lo guarda alzare le sopracciglia scettico e divertito "hey, sarò tedesco ma non sono mica immune al freddo sai?" Lo sente ridacchiare prima di continuare.

_____________________________

Aveva appena finito l'ennesima discesa e stava aspettando che anche Charles arrivasse afferrandolo una volta che aveva rallentato sulla pianura. "Hey sai davvero il fatto tuo."

"E' normale, io ho moltissime doti nascoste, non lo sai?" Ride e si avvicina a lui baciandolo con dolcezza togliendo poi gli occhialini per guardarlo meglio sentendo due ridere e si volta sorridendo ampiamente. "E' così bello vederli nuovamente uniti" stava vedendo Nico e Lewis che rotolavano giù dalla fine della pista stretti l'uno all'altro e si stavano rialzando ridendo con l'aiuto di Max e Lando.

"Ma dovevate proprio incastrare gli scii? Potevate anche farvi male lo sapete?"

"Oh via Max, non fare la tragedia, va tutto bene no?" Vede il suo Nico togliersi la neve dai capelli annuendo.

"Si va tutto bene, non preoccupatevi."

"Tranquillo, se conosco bene Max si preoccupa della nostra vacanza."

"Ah tranquillo Lando, non preoccuparti, non l'annullo certo per loro."

"Ah la sua solita umanità" sorride dandogli una pacca e prendendo la mano di Nico. "Hey voi due perché ve ne state così distanti? Non vi va di fare qualche altro giro? Infondo siamo venuti per questo no?"

"Non urlare Lewis non voglio una valanga."

"Che fifone che sei Nico" scute la testa esasperato.

"Bhe non solo per questo, alla fine" sorride a Charles "che ne pensi se noi andiamo per conto nostro per un po? Ho freddo e non mi va di sciare oltre."

"Per me va bene" sorride comunicandolo agli altri ragazzi e tornando dopo non molto da lui mentre loro salivano per riprendere "ti salutano e dicono che sei un guasta feste."

"Bhe mi spiace per loro ma ho dei limiti" lo stringe e poggia le labbra sulle sue accarezzandolo sul volto vedendo quel sorriso imbarazzato, ma dolce, aprirsi sul volto del ragazzo.

"Allora che piani avevi?" Gli da un leggero colpo sulla spalla senza allontanarsi da lui.

"Vedi oggi, mentre voi dormivate, io Lew e Max abbiamo fatto un giro per la zona e abbiamo visto delle fonti di acqua termale. E' uno stabilimento, potremmo andare a passare il resto della giornata li, a meno che non ti vada di rincasare nell'immediato."

"Hai visto delle fonti? Davvero? Che bello, allora... Ah no aspetta" poggia una mano sotto il mento pensieroso. "E' una cosa bellissima nel mezzo della neve ma tutto ho portato fuorché un costume da bagno."

"Bhe nemmeno io in montagna ho portato un costume, ma non vuol dire che sia infattibile" sogghigna appena. 

"Vuoi dire che li compriami li?" Sbarra appena gli occhi "non vuoi farlo nudi vero? Non mi spoglio dinanzi agli altri" lo spinge indietro allontanandosi appena sentendolo ridere.

"Ma no non temere, è la prima opzione" sorride "sicuramente ne avranno di costumi li, non tutti possono sapere che c'è no? Quindi che aspettiamo? Andiamo?"

"Va bene allora, ricordi almeno in che zona era? Non mi voglio perdere nella neve."

"Muoviti Charles" sorride e si incammina sentendolo venirgli dietro, gli piaceva stare con tutti loro ma voleva anche avere dei momenti solo con lui.

"Seb, ormai è un ora buona che camminiamo, si può sapere dov- ooooh" vede le fonti di acqua calda e corre al cancello provando ad aprirlo ma vedendolo chiuso. "Oh no..."

"Allora che ti dicevo malfidato?"

"Malfidato? Sono chiuse! Perché stamattina non hai almeno letto il cartello Seb?! Ci avresti risparmiato una camminata vana."

"Mmmh bel problema, ma sei sicuro?"

"Oh no, sai non so più aprire un cancello che non dovrebbe nemmeno essere chiuso in realtà."

"Ok, ok non fare l'acido" sorride e gli schiocca un bacio sulle labbra avvicinandosi e guardando la zona.

"Non è che con il pensiero potrai far aprire il tutto."

"Con il pensiero no, ma sei scavalcassimo?" Si volta verso di lui con aria cospiratoria.

"Vuoi dire abusare di un luogo senza nessun permesso?"

"Oh ma sentiti ahah, chi vuoi che lo venga a sapere?"

"E in caso che qualcuno si faccia vedere come la mettiamo eh?" Incrocia le braccia "io non lo so onestamente, non me la sento di trasgredire."

"Non stiamo facendo nulla di davvero grave, lo sai non è vero? Però se non te la senti possiamo anche tornare a casa" si gira verso la fonte.

"Ma tu ci tenevi tanto..."

"Bhe non importa, avrò modo di farlo un'altra volta no?"

"E come? Domani andremo via e non so quando torneremo."

"Prima o poi avverrà non temere" lo stirnge e lo bacia sulla fronte sentendosi ricambiare l'abbraccio.

"No... Senti noi entriamo, ma se qualcuno arriva allora io me la filo e ti abbandono sono stato chiaro?" Lo sente ridere ma rimane serio.

"Direi chiarissimo e sono pronto a pagare questa punizione" lo aiuta a sollevarsi e poi entra a sua volta avvicinandosi alla fonte "è stupenda" inizia a spogliarsi e lo vede stare li fermo "ci stai ripensando?"

"No... No per nulla, ma è imbarazzante no?"

"No per nulla" alza le spalle e una volta finito e sistemato i vestiti si immerge "Dio è bellissima" lo guarda "dai vieni e non perdere tempo."

"Si va bene va bene" si guarda attorno ancora un momento prima di spogliarsi definitivamente e entrare in acqua sentendo il piacere del calore e vedendo le braccia aperte di Seb, fiondandocisi immediatamente, poggiandosi con la testa contro il petto chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la sensazione non notando la foto che veniva scattata.

"Non so come abbiamo fatto ad uscire da li senza battere i denti" ride e lo prende per la mano poggiandosi alla sua spalla, alla fine era stata un'idea davvero eccellente.

"Ah forse sempre la fifa di essere scoperti?" Alza più volte le sopracciglia divertito notanodo che stava per ribattere ma la voce di Max lo precede.

"Che cosa avete fatto che dovevate essere scoperti?" Li avevano visti a distanza mentre anche loro tornavano e, avvicinandosi, avevano sentito Sebastian.

"Ma nulla."

"Charles, hai risposto decisamente troppo presto."

"Ma no, fidati."

"Ma perché ci vuoi mentire?"

"Dai amore, a Lando non si può" li guarda raccontando il tutto e vedendoli a bocca aperta prima di ridacchiare e salire le scali per entrare in casa.

"Non so veramente se siamo più scioccati dall'infrazione o dalla vostra faccia tosta nello stare nudi dove magari ci sono telecamere."

"ODDIO" li vede voltarsi verso di lui "secondo te, Lewis, c'erano?"

"Bhe non lo so, è un'azienda, è probabile no?"

"Seb hai sentito?" Lo guarda con occhi sgranati.

"Ovvio che si, ma ci avevo già pensato" scatta in avanti per correre in camera.

"E non hai pensato di dirlo anche a me? VIENI QUI" gli corre dietro fra le risate generali mentre rientrano in casa per passare la loro ultima notte.

_____________________________

"Ok ma devo veramente continuare? No perché non so cosa altro potrei scoprire." Vede suo zio Max tirarlo a se con un braccio.

"Vuoi dire che quello che hai scoperto fino ad ora non ti è piaciuto?"

"Non posso davvero mentire e dire di no" sorride e poi alza un dito "io voglio sentire ancora molto su di voi ma devi promettermi che mi farai conoscere Daniel" lo vede arrossire e non se lo aspettava.

"Si, si certo non preoccuparti."

"E' una promessa vera?"

"Io ne faccio solo vere!"

"Oddio si prospetta molto bella la cosa."

"Zitto Lando!"

"In ogni caso papà, papi, prima o poi porterete anche me qui? Con tutti voi?"

"Ma sicuro amore" si avvicina e lo bacia sulla testa "infondo ci volevamo tornare da un po', vero Lewis? Ragazzi?

"Vero."

"Si."

"Certamente."

"Benissimo, allora è scelto" accarezza una delle foto stando poi con le braccia intorno al figlio.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti, chiedo scusa per il ritardo purtroppo qui in Italia si passano brutti momenti ma volevo farvi sapere che porterò a termine tutto e che ho già molte idee. In ogni caso volevo dirvi che se avete delle idee che vi piacerebbe veder scritte in questa storia, cose che ho saltato nella principale, sarò ben lieta di scriverle.

Avevano mangiato qualche stuzzichino velocemente, la cena era quasi pronta, adesso erano tornati tutti a sedersi sui divani e lui aveva ripreso l'album. "Io non ho così tanti ricordi come voi, se ho ben capito vi siete incontrati soltanto nel vostro ultimo anno giusto?"

"In realtà loro stavano già studiando la, io sono arrivato l'ultimo anno perché la specialistica che volevo era li, è solo li che li ho incontrati, ma effettivamente voi vi conoscevate già da prima? Curioso che non ve lo abbia mai chiesto."

"No tesoro mio, non è curioso, semplicemente non ti avremmo risposto, o avremmo liquidato la cosa come un, non sono affari tuoi Nico." Incrocia lo sguardo con Sebastian e ridacchiano.

"Comunque, Alex, io e Lewis ci conoscevamo fin da prima di cominciare l'università, abbiamo incontrato li Charles, ma non abbiamo avuto molto modo di parlargli."

"Certo, mi prendevate in giro, è ovvio che non eravate di mio interesse, sembravate un duo di idioti."

"Ti amo anche io amore, ma non ti vedevamo poi così spesso, poi dopo che è arrivato Nico sono arrivati il doppio dei guai, non solo avevamo un compagno rompipalle, ma in più si era unita una piattola ancora più stressante a lui. Il tipico paghi uno prendi due."

Scuote la testa divertito "ma poi ti sei innamorato dello zio Charles, quindi il fatto che ti stesse più vicino, grazie a papà Nico, è stata una fortuna, o sbaglio?"

Finge di pensarci per poi aprirsi in un sorriso "si, alla fine ho conosciuto per davvero Charles, quindi è stata una fortuna." Solleva in braccio Lily accarezzandole i capelli.

Sorride aprendo poi l'album sfogliandolo, non mentiva prima, loro in un anno avevano collezionato più ricordi di quanto non ne avesse lui, forse per il compagno o forse perché gli studi erano impegnativi, gli sembrava di non avere mai tempo. "Questa" ride "ma che cosa è successo? Perché voi quattro avete fatto il bagno con i vestiti? Immagino zio Seb e papà Lewis abbiano scattato la foto non essendo presente nessuno dei due in acqua con voi."

Ride guardando la foto "si tesoro, io e zio abbiamo scattato la foto in ricordo del fatto che avevamo ragione su di loro."

"Che poi a voler essere onesti noi avevamo sempre ragione su di loro" ridacchia sentendo le polemiche dei quattro.

Stringe Nico divertito guardando tutti "allora, le cose sono andate così..."

_____________________________

Stava osservando l'alba, si era svegliato presto e non era più riuscito a riposare, ormai le vacanze erano al termine, domani si sarebbero preparati per tornare all'università, non aveva voluto svegliare Seb, non aveva voluto svegliare nessuno, era bello anche stare soli a volte, ma adesso cominciava a sentirsi un po' troppo solo. Stava osservano il sole sollevarsi quando vede qualcuno sedersi accanto a lui e porgergli una tazza di tè caldo. "Nico..."

Sorride, si era svegliato una manciata di minuti fa, si era affacciato alla finestra come era solito fare ogni mattina, amava vedere il mare di mattina, aveva notato l'amico seduto in spiaggia e una fitta di dolore al cuore lo aveva assalito. Si erano riavvicinati, certo, ma non poteva certo dire al suo cuore di smettere di battere più forte quando erano vicini, o non poteva non sentire un nodo in gola quando lo vedeva scherzare con Sebastian. Scende di sotto preparando un tè, qualcosa di caldo sarebbe stato bene gradito, sospettava fosse fuori già da un po' e, sicuramente, non faceva caldo. Lo raggiunge e si siede accanto a lui porgendogli una delle due tazze, era davvero bellissimo. "Non hai freddo qua fuori?"

Prende la tazza accennando un sorriso tornando a guardare verso il mare. "Un po', ma trovo che sia impareggiabile, adoro il mare, un po' mi rende malinconico sapere che presto andremo via." Sorseggia il tè "mmh, buono."

Beve a sua volta qualche sorso guardando le onde infrangersi pigre sulla battigia "si, hai ragione, rende malinconico anche me, ma tu puoi venire qua ogni volta che vuoi, lo sai Charles, tu puoi davvero tutto." Non si era accorto di essersi voltato verso di lui, adesso i loro occhi erano in contatto."

"Grazie Nico" accenna un sorriso tornando poi a guardare verso il mare per poter parlare tranquillo "sai, sono stato male in questi giorni, so come stanno le cose, non voglio farti arrabbiare, ma io ti voglio davvero bene Nico, mi stava uccidendo pensare che tu non mi avresti più parlato."

Lo ascolta continuando a sorseggiare il tè "non avrei mai potuto perderti, lo sai quanto tengo a te, ma a differenza tua io ti amo, ti amo e per il momento ci saranno momenti in cui il sentimento mi farà male. Lo puoi accettare? Puoi accettare che non mi passerà tanto velocemente?"

Abbassa appena la testa per poi annuire, ovviamente non avrebbe mai voluto far del male a nessuno dei suoi amici, gli faceva male sapere che Nico stava soffrendo, sperava solo che presto sarebbero tornati alla normalità, ma sapeva di essere egoista a pretenderlo. "Certo, lo so, non lo pretenderei mai."

Annuisce "va bene" finisce di bere e poggia la tazza vuota sulla sabbia. "Allora, come vanno le cose?" Eccolo, il dolore si faceva vivo perché sapeva che era inevitabile sentire di Sebastian, ma lui voleva Charles potesse parlargli di tutto. 

Lo guarda un po' titubante, poteva leggere dai suoi occhi la vena di dolore, ma non voleva le cose cambiassero tra loro, voleva tutto tornasse rapidamente alla normalità, per farlo doveva essere lui per primo a comportarsi come nulla fosse. "Bhe, in realtà mi sento un po' triste a pensare che dovremmo tornare ai corsi, mi piace tanto questa spiaggia, nel bene e nel male è legata a tanti ricordi."

Distende i muscoli sorridendo "si, hai trovato il tuo fidanzato qui" lo vede abbassare lo sguardo e un po' si sente in colpa, gli accarezza piano la schiena "ehy, scusa, ti prometto che cerco di farmela passare presto ok?"

Lo guarda per poi spingersi contro di lui stringendolo con forza in un abbraccio "Nico, tu sei davvero importante per me."

Lo stringe poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla respirando il suo profumo, faceva male, ma faceva più male perderlo "anche tu lo sei per me."

Stavano finendo di fare colazione, aveva visto i due sulla spiaggia e avevano scelto di non disturbarli, Charles adesso era il suo ragazzo ma sapeva quanto ci tenesse a Nico, sperava davvero che tornassero amici, ma non di più, non lo avrebbe ceduto a nessuno. Finito di fare colazione si guarda attorno prima di accennare un sorriso, erano tutti, chi più chi meno, tristi di questa fine di vacanza "ragazzi, essendo il nostro ultimo giorno vi va di fare un altro barbecue?"

Solleva la testa dal tavolo guardando Sebastian "si, si dai facciamolo" scatta in piedi "dai Lando prendiamo tutto il necessario, vedrai che Nico non dirà di no."

"Max, aspetta" ride e si alza seguendolo velocemente "guarda che la roba non scappa mica."

Sorride a Sebastian alzandosi a sua volta "coraggio amico, noi andiamo a preparare la griglia, ci vorrà un po' perché si accenda." Si alza avvicinandosi a lui dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla "ehy, grazie di non interferire, ne hanno davvero bisogno, tutti e due."

Sorride annuendo prima di andare con lui per portare fuori il grill.

Non sa quanto tempo resta stretto a Charles, ma ne aveva bisogno, il contatto con lui gli era mancato in questi giorni. Si separano quando sente la porta aprirsi e vede i due tirare fuori il grill, ridacchia guardando l'amico "oh a quanto pare ci stiamo preparando per un bel pranzo all'aperto."

Ride annuendo voltandosi poi verso i due "si, è una bella idea, la giornata è bella ma non promette di rimanere così a lungo, sembra si stia alzando il vento."

Si volta a guardarli dopo aver aiutato Seb a posizionare il grill "ehy voi due, non ci offendiamo mica se decidete di darci una mano sapete?"

Ride alzandosi aiutando poi Charles "oh ma che gentile, e noi che speravamo che avreste fatto tutto voi."

"Non sei mai stato un genio intuitivo, Nico, quindi sei perdonato ora alzate il culo e date una mano a me e Lew."

Sorride "la tua dolcezza è rimasta invariata vedo, felice di notarlo" si avvicina con l'amico vedendo poi arrivare gli altri due con tutta la casa da arrostire sul fuoco.

Ognuno si occupa di qualcosa, alla fine pranzano insieme seduti sulla spiaggia, nota Sebastian dare qualche tocco affettuoso a Charles, distoglie subito lo sguardo, nota Lewis guardarlo con un accenno di sorriso, lo ricambia e si appoggia di più a lui chiudendo gli occhi. Cantano e giocano per tutto il tempo sulla spiaggia, c'è anche il tempo per un bagno veloce ma faceva freddo e si affrettarono a tornare a casa. Avevano tardato il più possibile ma alla fine hanno sistemato tutto prima di andare a preparare le piccole valigie. Era sera, il cielo fuori era stellato, sarebbe stato bello fare una piccola passeggiata. "Ragazzi, è solo un'idea ma, vi va di fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia?" Li guarda vedendoli sorridere, alla fine si alzano tutti e si avviano, nota Sebastian avvicinarsi a Charles e baciarlo con dolcezza, sapeva di stare a guardarli troppo spesso, ma era più forte di lui, scuote la testa uscendo. Non era arrabbiato, in tutta onestà erano stati piuttosto distanti per tutto il giorno, anzi, più correttamente in sua presenza cercavano di stare vicini il meno possibile.

Corre verso la battigia afferrando i suoi tre amici Lando, Charles e Nico, avevano deciso di non mettere le scarpe così da poter camminare con il mare che li colpiva alle gambe. "Ah com'è fresca" ride camminando con loro vedendoli divertiti a loro volta, nota che i due invece camminavano a più di un metro lontano dalla battigia. "Perché camminate li? Non vi va di camminare dove l'acqua vi accarezza?"

"Max, lo senti il vento? Le onde si stanno alzando, finisce che vi farete travolgere."

"Lewis, o Lewis, ma se a malapena colpiscono i piedi" sussulta sentendo un'onda arrivare alle ginocchia "ok, ma se arriva a malapena alle ginocchia."

"Max ha ragione, dai Sebi vieni qui."

Ride scuotendo la testa "no amore, non voglio bagnarmi."

Sorride, amava questo gruppo che si era formato, accenna un sorriso avviandosi facendo un paio di passi prima di sentire i tre buttarglisi addosso, ride rischiando di cadere, stavano giocando quando, assurdo ma vero, un'onda più alta del normale li travolge trascinandoli a cadere in acqua. Si guardano increduli, avevano fatto attenzione, non potevano avere ragione loro... "E' fredda..." Sussulta vedendo un flash e i due ridere, scuote la testa ridendo a sua volta e alla fine si stringono tutti e quattro insieme per un selfie.

"Allora, chi aveva ragione? Noi come sempre eh?"

Li guarda e si alza guardando i tre "pronti?"

"Max che vuoi fare, non vi azzardate" guarda Lewis ma in un secondo i quattro furono addosso ai due stringendoli con forza bagnandoli, inutile cercare di respingerli, alla fine si ritrovano a stare tutti abbracciati stretti in un cerchio, qualcosa gli diceva che non si sarebbero mai persi.

_____________________________

Ride scuotendo la testa "papà Nico, ma alla fine quindi aveva sempre ragione papà Lewis e zio Seb."

"No amore, erano piuttosto rare le volte, ecco perché la foto, non succedeva poi così spesso" ride sentendosi tirare da Lewis e lo bacia a stampo prima di alzarsi e andare in cucina con i tre a fare un té.

Guarda suo padre e suo zio e ridacchia "mi sa ha ragione papà Nico."

"No nipote mio, non farti ingannare da loro."

Ride scuotendo la testa voltandosi verso la cucina, a quanto pare suo padre Nico aveva amato davvero molto zio Charles, aveva notato da subito che quei quattro erano uniti, ma lui e zio Charles erano sempre stati in un rapporto particolare. Doveva aver sofferto tanto quando si era innamorato di zio Sebastian, bhe lui li trovava stupendi i suoi zii, erano una coppia perfetta, suo padre Nico era perfetto per suo padre Lewis. Accenna un sorriso accarezzando l'album, era bello vedere come l'amicizia fosse capace di superare ogni genere di dolore, vederli ora, più uniti che mai, glielo rendeva ancora più reale.


	5. 5

"Io non ci posso credere" era vero, non aveva mai pensato che i genitori ne i suoi zii fossero angeli caduti dal cielo, ma nemmeno che avessero combinato tutte quelle cose e Dio sa ancora quanto. Voleva sapere che cosa avevano combinato i suoi genitori e, specialmente, lo voleva sapere nella foto che si era soffermato ad accarezzare che vedeva suo padre Nico senza maglietta e in evidente imbarazzo, mentre teneva in mano un criceto, e suo padre Lewis girato in parte verso la persona che faceva la foto con espressione seccata e quella che nelle mani sembrava proprio una maglietta. "Non mi dire che qui siete stati beccati a fare cose poco caste eh?"

"Ma che" era stato Lewis a parlare mentre sorseggiava qualcosa "quella foto ti fa capire che tipo disperato era tuo padre per temere persino un piccolo animaletto come quello."

"Sai Lewis è della persona che ti sei innamorato e che poi hai sposato che stai parlando! E poi lo sai che non ne ho avuto paura, o meglio, non è stato proprio normale il mio incontro con quel criceto."

"Lo so Nico, pensa che cuore pure che ho" ride afferrando il cuscino che l'uomo gli aveva lanciato "in ogni caso sicuramente quella povera bestia lo avrà ricordato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni l'incontro con te."

"Andiamo papà Lewis, perché non mi spieghi correttamente una volta tanto?"

"Io ti spiego sempre correttamente" lancia il cuscino verso il figlio e poi sorride annuendo "bene, allora ti spiegherò come tuo padre Nico ha traumatizzato quel criceto."

"Lui ha traumatizzato me."

"Zitto mio caro" alza una mano e sorride cominciando.

_____________________________

"No Seb, non so nemmeno come ti venga in mente di poter badare ad un'animale quando ormai nemmeno con gli studi possiamo andare avanti."

"Ma andiamo Lewis, si tratta di una giornata, entro stasera lo sai che verrà a riprenderlo, e poi non potevo mica negare un favore al mio fratellino? Non ci vediamo così spesso ma voglio che sappia che tengo a lui e che ci sono se ha bisogno."

"Bhe... Ah va bene lo sai che con l'amore fraterno non posso farne a meno... Mi sciolgo anche io" lo vede accennare un ampio sorriso. "Ma bada" lo punta con un dito "deve restare nella sua gabbia, ricorda che purtroppo non siamo soli in questa maledetta stanza."

"Si va bene non preoccuparti, ma poi lo sai è domenica non penso che passi qui la giornata, ormai è sempre con il suo gruppo."

"Che spesso e volentieri si ritrova anche qui."

"Bhe sembrano amanti degli animali in ogni caso" accarezza il muso del criceto accennando un sorriso "dai infondo è molto carino, non pensi anche tu?"

"Si, non lo metto in dubbio, ma dobbiamo passare qui la nostra giornata per caso? Sai non mi va di stare a guardarlo per tutto il tempo."

"Ma no, non sarà necessario, non richiedono chi sa che cura sai?"

"Benissimo perché ho intenzione di passare almeno qualche ora lontano da questo campus."

"Va bene ma almeno lasciami il tempo di cambiargli acqua e cibo e poi andiamo dove più ti aggrada." Ride e inizia a curare il criceto mentre Lewis si stava facendo una doccia e vestendo. Appena finito va a fare le stesso e nonostante tutto non notano che la gabbia, evidentemente danneggiata, era rimasta un po' aperta, quel tanto che era bastato per far uscire il piccolo roditore una volta che i due avevano lasciato la stanza nella piena tranquillità.

Aveva passato una bella giornata insieme ai ragazzi, doveva ammettere che non aveva molta voglia di rincasare ma non si sentiva molto bene quindi voleva andare un po' a stendersi anche se era ancora pomeriggio. "Ragazzi" li vede voltarsi e interrompersi dal dibattito che stavano avendo guardandolo curiosamente "sentite io vado per un oretta in camera ok? Ci vediamo più tardi stasera?"

"Che cosa succede, non stai bene?"

"No Max, va tutto bene, solo non ho dormito moltissimo e ne voglio approfittare per rilassarmi un po' visto che è domenica, e spero che quei due non siano in camera."

"Ok allora mi raccomando ci sentiamo poi, ok?"

"Va bene Charles, allora a dopo." Sorride ai tre e si avvia in camera notando appena la gabbia dalla parte di Sebastian. Scuote appena la testa mettendosi a letto pensando che tanto, dopo che Lewis aveva portato i suoi cani, sicuramente anche lui aveva ben pensato che sarebbe stato il momento di portare qualche altro animale a dannargli la vita. Non era nemmeno spinto dalla curiosità di vedere cosa fosse e anzi, al contrario, prende sonno rapidamente.

"Mmmh ma che cosa..." Non sapeva per quanto avesse dormito ma sentiva qualcosa di peloso sul suo stomaco. Ancora intontito dal sonno cerca di grattarsi la zona dove sente quel fastidio avvertendo un corpicino e questo gli fa sbarrare gli occhi alzandosi appena a sedere e sentendo qualcosa cadere un po' più in basso graffiandolo con piccole unghie mentre cercava di salire sulla sua pelle. Scosta il collo della maglia e lancia un urlo disgustato alzandosi immediatamente e sfilandosi la maglietta. "CHE SCHIFO UN TOPO! ADESSO NE HO ABBASTANZA" lancia la maglietta via passandosi le mani sul corpo rabbrividendo e cercando con lo sguardo dove fosse finito quell'animale ma sentendo una voce che lo fa voltare di scatto.

"NICO MA CHE CAZZO MI URL-MMPHF" stava rientrando quando aveva sentito il ragazzo imprecare contro loro due e dire che aveva visto un topo, possibile che non avesse nemmeno riconosciuto un maledetto criceto? Ancora prima di terminare la frase si era sentito atterrare in faccia qualcosa e prendendola aveva visto che era la maglietta di lui. Anche se furente si era un po' soffermato a guardarlo, infondo non era poi una così orribile visione in quei jeans neri che lo fasciavano così bene in vita. Scuote appena la testa sentendolo ancora urlare e vedendo che era rivolto verso di lui.

"MI STAI ALMENO ASCOLTANDO?"

"E TU TI SEI PRESO LA BRIGA DI VEDERE CHE E' UN CRICE- un momento" si guarda attorno "perché non è nella sua gabbia? LO HAI PRESO TU?"

"MA COSA HO PRESO IO? MI CAMMINAVA SOTTO LA MAGLIETTA" si riscuote appena e lo cerca vedendolo ancora sul letto e avvicinandosi "aspetta è un criceto?" Lo prende e sorride "accidenti ma è davvero carino."

"Io non ci posso credere" ringhia "fino a due minuti fa urlavi e ora lo coccoli?" Stava per urlare nuovamente quando sente uno scatto e si gira avvertendo immediatamente il rumore di una seconda foto e poi delle risate inconfondibili "Seb, ma che cazzo fai?"

Dopo aver smesso di ridere si asciuga un occhio e li guarda "ah bhe non so, sai vedere lui mezzo nudo e tu con la sua maglietta" fa un piccolo sorriso malizioso "credevo che chi sa che cosa stavate per fare e invece poi vi sento discutere per il criceto?"

"Non posso farci nulla, è lui il pazzo ch-"

"Ma quale pazzo e pazzo" lo guarda male ma continuava ad accarezzare il criceto afferrando poi la sua maglietta e mettendosi sul letto tenendo il criceto sul torace mentre lo accarezzava sul muso "come sei carino! Mi dispiace per prima, ero assonnato, non somigli ad un topo sai?"

"Ok ce lo siamo giocato" scuote la testa e si avvia in bagno sospirando esasperato.

"Bhe non è che fosse mai stato normale" lo guarda mentre accarezza il criceto che presto Fabian sarebbe venuto a prendere e un sorriso si apre sul suo volto, non era così male Nico, ma non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai detto dinanzi a Lewis, eppure quell'espressione così infantile come un bambino mentre giocava con l'animale la trovava davvero carina. "Non affezionarti Nico, non starà molto qui, tra poco mio fratello lo verrà a riprendere." Lo vede borbottare e ride appena notando la gabbietta un po' danneggiata "dovrò dirlo a Fabian poi" si volta nuovamente verso il ragazzo scuotendo poi la testa e bussando al bagno "muoviti Lew devo usare la doccia" non sapeva perché, e nemmeno voleva saperlo, ma improvvisamente sentiva davvero troppo caldo.

_____________________________

"No... Non ci posso credere, ma non si poteva avere una qualche registrazione per poter immortalare papà?"

"Hey signorino non era mica piacevole nella dormiveglia sentire qualcosa che cammina sulla tua pelle, specie se è veloce e peloso" sente tutti ridere facendo lo stesso.

"Tranquillo Alex, non eri il solo a volere un video di quello che era successo, ma proprio come te noi ci siamo accontentati della spiegazione e della foto che Sebastian, chi sa come, ci ha fatto vedere la sera stessa."

"Si Max e non mi scordo che eravate voi con il nemico!"

"Fino a prova contraria anche tu eri con il nemico visto che noi ridevamo con Seb ma tu eri imbronciato con Lewis no?"

"Ah sta zitto" sorride e incrocia le braccia scuotendo la testa "certo che me ne sono successe in un solo anno."

"E a noi per stare vicino a te."

"Stai dicendo che sono un porta jella, Lando?"

"No, sto solo evidenziando ciò che sembra già evidente" ride e lo afferra sentendolo finirgli addosso.

"Avrei voluto anche io dei compagni come voi."

"Ah non credo proprio."

Li guarda tutti stupiti ridendo come un matto, avevano parlato tutti in sincro perfetta, forse non erano seri o forse si ma lui era sicuro di quello che aveva affermato. Chi sa forse avrebbe fatto bene a cercare anche lui amici nuovi e cercare di sopportare anche il suo compagno di stanza, chi sa che alla fine non fosse così male come appariva.


	6. 6

Sorride per poi poggiarsi allo schienale. Stavano mangiando il gelato, lo aveva fatto suo padre Lewis in modo che fosse naturale, infatti era più un sorbetto che un gelato ma era comunque molto buono. Stava sfogliando quell'album sorridendo di tanto in tanto a qualche foto ma una lo fa sorridere ancora più spontaneamente. "Wow che bel bacio." Nella foto lo zio Charles era saltato in braccio allo zio Sebastian che lo teneva sollevato e si stavano baciando. "La foto è stata fatta perché il bacio è bellissimo?" Sente suo padre e gli altri ridere vedendo poi lo zio Charles poggiarsi alla spalla di Seb. "No non è per questo?" Si volta verso suo padre Nico sentendolo parlare.

"Mettiamola così, abbiamo fatto la foto perché i due avevano finalmente fatto pace."

"No, Nico, la metti troppo sul gentile, abbiamo fatto la foto perché eravamo felici che quella storia esasperante fosse finita."

Ride zio Max, ma che cosa è successo di tanto tragico? Io vedo solo che questo bacio mostra il loro amore."

"Si tesoro, amore che si intensifica dopo la loro prima litigata."

"Ahya, dicono la prima lite è la più brutta ma, solitamente, anche per i motivi più scemi" ridacchia vedendo suo zio Sebastian annuire e Charles dargli un piccolo colpo al braccio prima di essere stretto. "Perché avete litigato?"

"Lo hai detto tu nipote mio, per un motivo davvero scemo."

"No Seb, non era scemo."

Ride "va bene amore, allora racconta tu" lo stringe a se baciandolo sulla testa.

Si rilassa contro di lui "mmh, va bene, allora racconto io...

_____________________________

Era tutto contento per la giornata di oggi, voleva vedere Sebastian e passare la giornata con lui, arriva di corsa alla stanza di lui bussando. Vede che è proprio lui ad aprire ma prima che potesse parlare parla lui.

"Nico non c'è, se vuoi ti siedi li e lo aspetti ma fa silenzio." Torna al suo posto sospirando, stava studiando per un esame davvero complesso, lui e Lewis ci stavano perdendo il sonno per tentare di annotare tutti i dettagli importanti.

Si siede guardandolo un po' confuso "Sebi, non ti ricordi che giorno è oggi?"

Sospira "uno in meno che ho per studiare se non la smetti di rompere."

Sussulta appena alzandosi "io rompo? Sono venuto a trovarti e l'unica cosa che sai dirmi è che rompo?"

Si alza avvicinandosi a lui con fare arrogante "cosa vuoi? Un bacio? Bhe accontentati non ho tempo per fare sesso." Lo spinge a muro cominciando a baciarlo spingendosi contro di lui "mmh, a pensarci potresti aiutarmi a combattere un po' di stress" lo fa voltare e comincia a slacciargli i pantaloni.

Resta confuso dalla situazione, Sebastian era stressato in questo periodo, sapeva l'esame per quale si stava preparando, era uno dei più complicati del corso, lui e Nico avevano deciso di aspettare ancora un po' prima di farlo. Si riscuote quando lo sente volergli abbassare i pantaloni e lo sospinge dietro. "No, no Sebastian non voglio, no" lo spinge sistemandosi voltandosi verso di lui.

"E allora va in camera tua e fammi concentrare."

"Ma, ma oggi è un mese che stiamo insieme..."

"E allora?"

"Non lo ricordavi?"

Sospira ridacchiando nervoso "Charles, spero davvero che tu non voglia che io ricordi ogni cazzo di mese vero?"

"Non intendevo questo..."

"E allora molla e non sfinirmi, ho da studiare, cazzo che palle."

"Forse dovresti rilassarti un po', a volte una mente riposata aiuta di più."

"No, mi aiuta che tu adesso vada via o stai zitto."

"Vuoi che me ne vada?"

"SI!" si volta guardandolo esasperato "NON MI SEI DI AIUTO, LASCIAMI STUDIARE."

Lo guarda dandogli una spinta "E ALLORA STUDIA E FONDITI IL CERVELLO DEFICIENTE" spalanca la porta trovandosi difronte un Nico e un Lewis un po' sorpresi e un po' imbarazzati, evidentemente avevano catturato un po' della conversazione. Li supera dopo aver forzato un sorriso per Nico e corre in camera sua.

Stava per entrare in camera e scagliarsi su Sebastian ma si sente fermare da Lewis, si volta verso di lui e lo vede scuotere la testa. Sospira posando le cose sul letto cercando di ignorare il ragazzo.

Si avvicina all'amico chiudendogli il libro prendendolo vedendolo scattare.

"Amico, che cazzo fai? Dai ridammi il libro devo studiare."

"Abbiamo ancora due settimane, è un esame davvero tosto ma questa non è la soluzione, oggi io e te ci distraiamo mh?"

"Amico" sospira "non sono sicuro che..."

"Ma lo sono io" posa il libro e lo afferra per mano "dai andiamo a fare un giro, a videogiocare, ti faccio vedere se poi non stai meglio, farà bene anche a me stare lontano da questo dannato libro."

Ridacchia con lui annuendo "si, si dai mi hai convinto, ho davvero bisogno di staccare, ho anche litigato con Charles che palle, ma non vuole capire quando mollare, cazzo."

"Una cosa per volta amico, prima ci rilassiamo e poi si vede."

"Oh assolutamente si, adesso proprio non voglio vederlo."

Li ascolta mentre posava le sue cose, dopo aver finito li saluta frettolosamente prima di uscire, sarebbe andato lui da Charles.

Era rientrato in camera e si era messo a letto, solo in quel momento si era concesso di piangere. Non era arrabbiato perché non aveva ricordato il mese, insomma era solo una piccola cosa. La cosa che lo aveva ferito, anche più dei toni acidi, era stato il suo modo di parlare, lo aveva definito come una specie di antistress, ma lui non era un giocattolo e come tale aveva dei sentimenti.

Guarda Lando e poi nuovamente il ragazzo, stava piangendo nervoso ma non si decideva a parlare, da circa dieci minuti, in camera, era arrivato anche Nico ma niente. "Senti Charles, onestamente noi vogliamo aiutarti, ma devi smetterla di piangere, o almeno dicci perché piangi."

Si stringe maggiormente tra le coperte cercando di calmarsi il necessario per parlare "Sebastian è uno stronzo..."

Guarda Max e Nico e poi si siede accanto a lui abbracciandolo "Charles, avete avuto la vostra prima lite, è sempre la più dolorosa ma sono sicuro non sia niente, farete pace."

Si accuccia di più verso l'amico sentendosi stringere da lui.

Guarda Nico e si alza "Charles, Lando, Nico, che ne dite se andiamo a fare un bel giro? Ho proprio voglia di un bel gelato."

"Max, davvero un'ottima idea, il gelato ti farà sentire meglio vedrai" si volta verso Lando notando che sorrideva annuendo. Tutti e tre, con un po' di pazienza, convincono Charles ad uscire dal letto, il ragazzo va a fare una doccia veloce prima di raggiungerli. Aveva gli occhi rossi dalle tante lacrime ma, naturalmente, nessuno di loro osava farlo presente, almeno non piangeva più.

Erano andati in un bar che dava su un bel parco, avevano deciso di vedere il tramonto da una zona li vicino che Max diceva essere bellissima. Era una panchina nascosta dal verde e dinanzi vi era un bel laghetto, a detta del ragazzo olandese vi erano anche delle anatre che avrebbero potuto nutrire quindi avevano comprato qualcosa di adatto per loro. Avevano comprato anche qualcosa da mangiare per loro, avrebbero passato la giornata a giocare li e rilassarsi, come una specie di pic-nic. Lando aveva comprato un pallone, era una zona ampia non avrebbero dato fastidio a nessuno. "Max, devo darti ragione questa volta, questo posto è bellissimo e poi è così tranquillo."

"Biondo io ho sempre ragione" da una spallata divertito a Nico per poi cominciare a controllare la zona, perfetto era completamente vuota. "Nico va bene se ci sediamo qua? Ci conviene mangiare mentre diamo qualcosa anche agli animali altrimenti ruberanno il nostro." Ridacchia.

"Si, appena mangiamo daremo man mano a loro ciò che abbiamo comprato" passano la mattinata a sistemare per il pic-nic, mangiano quasi tranquilli ridendo quando gli uccelli si avvicinano esageratamente a loro convincendoli a lasciare loro il restante dei panini. Giocano con la palla e si bagnano un po' in acqua prima di sedersi tutti vicini ad osservare il tramonto, era bellissimo.

Stava stretto ai ragazzi mentre il sole tramontava, aveva previsto di passare questa giornata con Seb ma alla fine era stato molto bello stare con i suoi amici, quasi ringraziava di aver potuto trascorrere questa giornata con loro. Quando la sera sopraggiunse si decisero a lasciare il parco, stavano attraversando il piccolo boschetto che si trovava non lontanissimo dall'università quando notano a distanza i due che uscivano da un locale per tornare a loro volta. Sente Max chiamarli e li vede voltarsi.

Aveva passato una giornata rilassante, aveva ragione Lewis aveva bisogno di staccare un po', non solo Lewis glielo aveva detto, ma anche il suo ragazzo, sospira, già il suo ragazzo, lo aveva trattato davvero male. Era ora di rincasare, appena fossero tornati avrebbe chiesto a Charles di parlare. Stavano per avviarsi quando sentono una voce conosciuta chiamarli, si voltano e nota i ragazzi che passeggiavano per il bosco, si avvicinano e nota che Charles rifuggiva il suo sguardo. "Charles..."

Solleva appena la testa notando il ragazzo per poi riabbassarla, non aveva molto da dire.

"Charles" si avvicina restando a qualche metro da lui "Charles, mi dispiace, mi sono comportato davvero da schifo, ti ho detto cose orribili e... "Si passa una mano tra i capelli chiudendo gli occhi "mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero, mi vergogno per quello che ho fatto, io no-" Sente il ragazzo correre verso di se e lo vede saltargli in braccio, lo solleva stringendolo a se chiudendo gli occhi rilassato in quel bacio. Ignora il flash, ormai scattavano foto di tutto ciò che credevano importante nella loro vita. Nico aveva parlato di una specie di album, boh chi lo capiva. Stringe a se il ragazzo senza metterlo giù affondando il volto contro la sua spalla. "Scusa, scusa, mi dispiace tanto."

Si stringe a lui restando poggiato a sua volta contro di lui, anche lui era dispiaciuto per la discussione "no, basta, lasciamolo alle spalle, ti chiedo scusa anche io, eri stanco e nervoso e io ti ho disturbato."

"No Charles, tu volevi solo salutarmi, e io ho reagito da idiota."

"Si si va bene." Vede voltarsi tutti verso di lui "avete fatto pace e tanto basta, è inutile stare a rivangare, che ne dite di festeggiare con un bel gelato?"

Ridacchia "davvero Max? Un altro?"

"Si Nico, ovviamente, non c'è un limite al gelato."

Ridono tutti, abbraccia ancora Charles prima di metterlo giù, si scambiano ancora un bacio e lo prende per mano, aveva ragione, non valeva la pena parlarne ancora. Avevano superato la prima lite, era un bel modo di passare il primo mese tutto sommato, avevano rafforzato il loro amore. "Io ci sto, voglio il gelato" si volta verso Lewis.

Ride guardandolo "si anche io, coraggio andiamo." Osserva l'amico, almeno adesso era completamente sereno, si avviano insieme verso la gelateria notando Nico sorridere alla foto sul cellulare.

_____________________________

"Wow zio, eri davvero cattivo se le cose giravano male" ride.

"Oh tesoro mio, tu ancora non sai di cosa erano capace tuo padre Lewis e tuo zio Sebastian, erano davvero odiosi quando ci si mettevano."

"Ah noi eravamo odiosi?"

"Si Lewis, voi..."

Sorride osservando come tutti e sei battibeccavano raccontando cose a caso che l'uno o l'altro avevano fatto a dispetto degli altri. Sorride osservando l'album, forse davvero la sua vita non aveva avuto un inizio felice, era orfano in un orfanotrofio, ma adesso... Adesso si ritrovava a pensare che qualcuno lo amasse davvero tanto per avergli fatto trovare sei pazzi come loro, la famiglia migliore di tutte. Ridacchia prendendo altro sorbetto mentre si gode la scena.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per il primo capitolo in cui compare Daniel come personaggio mai visto quando invece nella prima storia per un breve periodo si è frequentato con Nico.

"Certo devo dire che una serata alternativa mi serviva e quale migliore di questa" li guarda ridendo. "Ci voleva qualche bell'aneddoto sulla vostra vita, anche se così mi sembra di non avervi nemmeno mai conosciuti."

"Ma tu non ci hai conosciuto" vede che tutti lo guardano "intendevo a quell'età, sai eravamo veramente molto diversi."

"Non molto Max."

"Ok Lando, almeno lo eravamo un po' no?"

"Mmh suppongo dai, sicuramente eravamo più giovani."

"Benissimo, e non basta come differenza?" Scuote la testa esasperato.

"Comunque c'è da ammettere che eravate fotografi nati eh? Avete preso mio padre che stava per cadere e papà Lewis che lo afferra?"

"La fotografia, tesoro, è un arte" prende in braccio la piccola Lily "ma vedi quella l'ho estrapolata da un video."

"Davvero zio Seb? E lo hai ancora?"

"Ovvio che si" ride parandosi da un colpo di Nico.

"Ma perché mio padre indossa un grembiule? Si può aiutare anche nella mensa scolastica?"

"No ma" guarda verso Nico ridendo "tuo padre ha sempre avuto un gran cuore."

"Per questo ti adoro Charles no?" Ride e si siede in braccio a Lewis.

"Non mi dimenticherò mai quanto eri sconsolato quel pomeriggio."

_____________________________

Bussa alla porta della stanza che ormai gli era fin troppo familiare stringendo fra le mani un grembiule, non poteva farci nulla se alla fine era fatto così e di veder stare male le persone proprio non ci stava. Si riscuote sentendo la porta aprirsi.

"Ah Nico, sei arrivato finalmente."

"Si Max, scusate per il rit-"

"Hai portato la roba?"

"Max ti prego così sembra che io stia spacciando."

"Bhe lo fai... In buonissimo cibo" lo vede porgergli dei sacchetti e lo lascia entrare vedendo Charles andare immediatamente da lui, conoscevano da poco Nico ma non gli dispiaceva come persona.

"Come mai hai tardato Nico? Mi stavo preoccupando che quei due ti avessero fatto del male."

"Ah no non temere" si gratta appena la testa imbarazzato e sente qualcuno che prende il grembiule, era Lando.

"Ma questo?" Stava già mangiando avendo aperto una delle confezioni che conteneva quello che aveva chiesto al ragazzo.

"Bhe vedete... Quando sono andato in mensa per prendere il nostro cibo ho notato che la cuoca, poverina, sembrava letteralmente a pezzi e gli ho chiesto se andasse tutto bene." Sospira appena "bhe lei molto gentilmente mi ha detto che era solo un po' di stanchezza dovuta al fatto che la sua aiutante ha preso una settimana di congedo e nell'ora di punta, purtroppo, per lei è difficile stare da sola."

"Ok ma in tutto questo tu che c'entri?"

"Vedi Max..."

"Hai deciso di aiutarla?"

Nota Charles che lo guardava come a sottolineare che era dolce ma decisamente impazzito "si esatto."

"Ma come farai con le lezioni? Lo sai che hai già un lavoro part-time no?"

"Si ma quello per una settimana lo sospendo così non mi dovrebbero arrivare incombenze."

"E come farai con le lezioni? Non puoi perderne una settimana, sai anche questo non è vero?"

"Si, ovviamente, Charles è per questo che, come promesso, l'aiuterò solo appena finirà la lezione, ossia nelle ore di spacco o eventualmente nella mia pausa pranzo."

"E quindi decidi di morire di fame?" Alza un sopracciglio dando un altro morso al panino.

"No Max" ok li adorava ma ora si stava esasperando "butto giù qualcosa prima della lezione."

"Bhe allora non mancheremo nemmeno ad un tuo turno" ridacchia.

"Così che potrete prendermi in giro, Lando?" Prende a sua volta le cose per cenare e sente la voce di Charles.

"No, o almeno non solo, perché verremo a mangiare avendo dei favoreggiamenti e poi per di più potremo prendere qualcosa anche per te."

Sorride dolcemente "bhe grazie per il pensiero ma non devi, alla fine mi ha detto che potrò prendere quello che voglio."

"Bhe allora verremo per gli altri due motivi" scoppiano tutti a ridere e passano la serata dimenticandosi dei libri e pensando solo a divertirsi. "Accidenti guardate l'ora... Meglio che vada se non voglio sorbirmi una bella predica" si alza e li saluta tutti prima di andare nella propria camera nascondendo, come poteva, nello zaino, all'ultimo momento, il grembiule non notando che un filo per l'attacco era rimasto sporgente e sentendo la porta spalancarsi.

"Ma che cazzo fai?" Lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio.

"Magari cerco di entrare in camera no?"

"E allora perché apri la porta e poi la lasci così? Sei ritardato e non ti ricordavi come si spinge?"

"bhe se vuoi ti faccio vedere adesso come si spinge" lo sibila appena prima di entrare con una spallata sentendolo ridere e gettando le cose sul suo letto.

"Che cosa ti spunta dallo zaino Rosberg?"

Si volta notando Lewis sul letto con un libro in mano mentre lo guardava curioso "cosa?" Si volta e sistema immediatamente sospirando "non è nulla di che" lo guarda alzare le spalle e tornare a leggere mentre Sebastian aveva optato per mettersi sotto le coperte.

Il mattino dopo, dopo aver dormito con lo zaino sotto il cuscino per evitare brutti scherzi, si reca alla lezione delle 9:00 vedendo che poi ce ne sarebbero state solo altre due nel pomeriggio. "Ok, allora direi che almeno per oggi non è infattibile" mette l'orario nuovamente nello zaino e si avvia a lezione dove raggiunge Charles, sedendosi, mentre il professore cominciava a distribuire dei fogli "mi sono perso qualcosa?"

"No, sta solo distribuendo dei progetti che seguiremo durante l'anno" sorride vedendolo annuire già indaffarato "non abbiamo ancora cominciato e ti vedo già così" ride.

"Bhe a quanto pare sono più maldestro di quanto non credessi" si voltano per seguire la lezione dopo essere stati appena redarguiti sul silenzio e appena finiscono si avvia fuori aspettando Charles.

"Allora vai già li?"

"Si, almeno così mangio in anticipo e le do una mano fino alle prossime lezioni."

"Bhe ci mancherai per questa settimana" abbozza un sorriso "ma non dimenticare che devi anche studiare Nico."

"Si Charles lo terrò bene a mente" sorride di rimando e prende il tutto avviandosi alla mensa cominciando a lavorare appena aveva terminato il pasto. Doveva dire che non era decisamente facile come aveva pensato, non solo perché c'era molto lavoro dietro al bancone, ma anche perché per la maggiore doveva correre fra un tavolo e l'altro per sistemare vassoi che avevano lasciato li invece di portarli all'apposito ripiano.

Entra con Lando e Max e lo vede completamente preso in quello che stava facendo avvicinandosi con gli amici e schioccando le dita ridendo alla sua espressione. "Allora come va?"

"Ragazzi" sorride e li guarda "tutto bene e a voi?" Gli serve quello che volevano prendendo i soldi.

"Tutto ok ma sembri molto indaffarato" lo guarda dispiaciuto.

"Bhe si, lo sono" accenna un saluto "mi raccomando fate buon pranzo ci vedremo fra un po'." Dopo che si erano seduti aveva servito una marea di persone che sembrava non finire mai entrando momentaneamente in cucina solo quando vede che si stavano avvicinando i suoi compagni, non gli importava se lo vedevano perché non se ne vergognava ma non voleva certo servirli lui. Decide di uscire per prendere altri vassoi sentendo poi la loro voce e girandosi per fronteggiarli.

"Non ci posso credere, hai bisogno davvero di soldi per caso?"

"Non sono affari tuoi Lewis perché sono qui e non mi importa quello che pensi, ormai non dovresti saperlo anche tu?"

"Ma come siamo scortesi, non penso che sia educato in questo genere di lavoro sai?"

Sospira pesantemente e decide di ignorarli vedendo Sebastian registrare quello che sembrava un video. "Crescete" lo mormora appena avviandosi e sentendo poi un ostacolo che lo fa inciampare 'oddio adesso mi sfracasso la faccia' ma l'urto non era mai arrivato in quanto sente il rumore di una sedia che struscia sul pavimento e un braccio muscoloso che lo cinge in vita stringendolo a se. "Ma cosa..." Lo guarda stupito sentendosi anche leggermente in imbarazzo. Perché mai Lewis aveva deciso di afferrarlo quando lo scherzo era, evidentemente, fatto da Sebastian? "Grazie" lo mormora appena raccogliendo tutto e andando immediatamente in cucina notando solo prima lo sguardo di lui sorpreso quasi quanto il suo e quasi quanto quello dei suoi amici che, aveva notato, si erano già alzati, probabilmente per venire in suo aiuto, 'certo che le persone possono davvero stupirti.'

_____________________________

"Quindi il papà era già interessato a papà Nico?"

"No tesoro, vedi ero solo molto abile nei riflessi e vedendolo cadere l'ho afferrato d'istinto." Sorride stringendo suo marito maggiormente a se.

"Rovinando, per altro, il mio bellissimo scherzo e video."

"Bhe ti è andata bene perché penso che io e i ragazzi te l'avremmo fatta pagare."

"Non sai che paura Charles" ride scompigliando i capelli della piccola "certo che ne abbiamo passate eh?"

"Bhe zio, senza offesa, si vede anche da quanto è grosso questo" ride sollevando l'album come a mostrarlo a tutti.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È in un ritardo spaventoso e spero che ci sia ancora chi la leggerà❤️ In ogni caso ho tante storie aperte ma vi prometto che le porterò a termine tutte❤️

Stavano preparando le ultime cose, questa volta Alex aveva avuto un esame da svolgere proprio sotto Natale quindi sarebbe arrivato a casa per il 23. Come sempre tutti erano impegnati col lavoro o le famiglie e non sempre gli era concesso il lusso di passare più giornate assieme, ma Natale e Capodanno era la loro tradizione, a questo non avrebbero rinunciato mai! LEWIS, RAGAZZI, ALEX HA APPENA PARCHEGGIATO" sorride guardando teneramente il figlio che si affrettava a salire di sopra, si volta vedendo Roscoe saltellare dinanzi alla porta "lo aspetti anche tu eh cucciolone?" Lo accarezza sulla testa e finisce di preparare.

Corre di sopra, ricordando solo verso gli ultimi gradini che i genitori non volevano che corresse ma ormai era fatta, aveva le mani congelate e non aveva voglia di prendere le chiavi, bussa alla porta sentendo il papà, Nico, chiedere a papà Lewis di aprire dato che lui era impegnato a cucinare.

Ride e accarezza Roscoe "ok ok ok, ecco qua, abbiamo aperto al tuo padroncino, contento?" Ridacchia per poi scuotere la testa vedendo il figlio alzare in braccio Roscoe "oh tesoro, sei mancato tanto anche a noi sai?"

Ride abbracciando il loro amato cane e poi da un bacio al padre, sulla guancia, passando poi a papà Nico e, infine, a tutti i suoi zii, lo amava davvero, non per i regali, a lui non interessavano, nemmeno poteva dire che gli mancava nulla, ma era felice che loro fossero li, li adorava tutti. "Possiamo continuare a vedere le foto?"

Ride "no tesoro, prima mangiamo qualcosa, è ora di pranzo dopotutto" accenna un sorriso finendo di apparecchiare con l'aiuto di Charles e Lando.

Finito di mangiare aiuta il padre a ripulire tutto, appena finito lo vede sorridergli e capisce che, adesso, può andare a prendere l'album, era davvero una bella usanza la loro, o almeno a lui piaceva davvero. Corre in camera sua, sempre seguito da Roscoe, e prende l'album che i genitori gli avevano concesso di tenere li "Roscoe, adesso scegliamo una bella foto ok? Vieni piccolo mio" lo bacia con amore sulla testa e raggiunge nuovamente gli altri vedendoli già tutti seduti. "Eccomi" si siede e apre piano l'album sentendo lo zio Sebastian ridere e alza la testa guardandolo.

"Non vuoi davvero raccontarci nulla di te? Come va col tuo compagno di camera, per esempio?"

Ridacchia "passiamo oltre zio, credimi, la mia vita è una trottola, come la vostra, anche se più semplificata ovviamente, ma potete raccontarmi voi di questa foto" la mostra a tutti guardandola a sua volta "è un bacio bellissimo" suo padre Lewis stringeva tra le braccia suo padre Nico che aveva portato una mano tra i capelli di lui circondati da una specie di luci da discoteca, supponeva una qualche festa, si volta verso Nico sentendolo parlare.

"Oh no, quella foto, non esiste, lo dirò fino alla fine" ride sentendo che Lewis gli dava ragione.

"In che senso? È qui no?" La mostra guardando lo zio Charles che comincia a raccontare, suo zio Sebastian, invece, punzecchiava suo padre Lewis mentre lo zio Lando e Max prendevano posto accanto a Nico e Charles, sembravano essere rimasti sempre un po' più uniti in gruppi come all'università ma, in realtà, sapeva erano tutti vicini.

Ridacchia guardando gli amici "allora, praticamente vi era questa festa...

__________________________

Bussa insistentemente alla porta, sapeva che era ancora presto ma aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con Nico.

Si alza furioso spalancando la porta guardandolo "CHE CAZZO VUOI?"

"Buongiorno anche a te Seb" lo spinge ignorando le sue proteste e si butta sul letto di Nico, abbracciandolo, ricambiando il suo sorriso "buongiorno Nicooo."

"E non ignorarmi, cazzo, sei impossibile ma che ti costa aspettare le 8.00 del mattino?"

Guarda sul cellulare e poi nuovamente Sebastian sorridendo "ma sono le 8.02..."

Guarda sul cellulare per poi sbatterlo e mettersi seduto sbuffando.

"Allora Nico, stavo dicendo, oh buongiorno Lewis" lo vede sistemarsi sbuffando, sapeva che non era giornata di lezione e che quindi le persone volevano dormire di più, ma lui doveva parlare a Nico e non poteva aspettare. "Stasera c'è una festa pazzesca amico, ci andiamo? Max e Lando stanno già organizzandosi."

"Una festa? Qui al campus?"

"No sulla luna, deficiente" si alza e va a sedersi vicino a Sebastian.

Scuote la testa "ignorali, è meglio, comunque si, proprio al campus al piano di sotto, ci andiamo vero? Vero vero vero?"

Ride "si ci sto, sarà meraviglioso, coraggio andiamo, voglio prepararmi anche io, solo il tempo di prepararmi."

"Scusate ma, davvero permettono anche agli sfigati di partecipare? Si insomma, le feste non sono solo per le persone più, come dirlo gentilmente, fighe?"

Guarda Sebastian assottigliando lo sguardo "no non preoccuparti, va bene avere dubbi, ma tranquilli potete partecipare anche voi!"

"Che cosa hai detto?" Si alza.

Afferra la mano di Charles e si affretta ad uscire ridacchiando appena "tu ti farai male, ma io sarò al tuo fianco, tranquillo" corre verso la camera degli altri e, insieme, decidono di andare in giro per negozi comprando ciò che gli mancava. Alla fine scelgono qualche maglia e qualche pantalone frettolosamente, ovviamente tranne Max che perdeva tempo indossando capi assurdi ma, alla minaccia di Lando che al prossimo che avrebbe fatto vedere loro lo avrebbe costretto a comprare, era uscito vestito in maniera divina. Finito le compere vanno a mangiare qualcosa prima di tornare ognuno nella propria stanza per prepararsi con tutta calma.

Finalmente erano arrivati alla festa, ovviamente Sebastian e Lewis erano amici del ragazzo che l'aveva organizzata ma a nessuno di loro importava davvero, erano li solo per divertirsi "ragazzi, ma che fate? Vacci piano con l'alcol, Max" ridacchia.

"No, Nico, sei tu che non devi farti remore, ti devi lasciare andare un po' qualche volta" gli passa un bicchiere con del liquore e beve il suo tutto d'un fiato.

Lo guarda divertito e beve anche il suo scuotendo appena la testa, cavolo come era forte, evidentemente Max era più abituato di lui a bere, guarda i mille colori di cui era illuminata la stanza, sperava davvero di rilassarsi come i ragazzi li. Vede Lewis che si divertiva con Sebastian, nota che, però, era meno conservativo sul bere, a differenza di Sebastian che stava forse appena al secondo bicchiere. Posa il suo vuoto e ne prende un altro, voleva rilassarsi per una volta, lo beve d'un fiato vedendo che i colori cominciavano a sembrare più confusi.

Non sapeva nemmeno che ora era, sapeva solo di aver preso il consiglio di Max troppo davvero, adesso stava ballando a caso con un ragazzo, si stava davvero divertendo quando si sente tirare da un altro, incrocia i suoi occhi, era così vicino che non poteva non pensare al loro bacio in biblioteca, erano così vicini ancora in questo momento, si sente stringere maggiormente da lui e nulla gli impedisce di azzerare le distanze e di andare incontro al bacio con passione, sentiva la testa così leggera.

"Che...schifo... perché questi pessimi gusti, non poteva scegliere un altro ragazzo?"

Ascolta Sebastian e si gira sgranando leggermente gli occhi, anche lui era piuttosto brillo, ma non così tanto, ridacchia guardando Sebastian dopo aver scattato una foto ai due "ma che sei geloso?"

Ride "tu sei davvero fuori moccioso."

"Ho la vostra età, quante volte lo dovrò dire???" Si volta verso Nico accennando un sorriso divertito, era un bacio davvero bello dopotutto.

Apre piano gli occhi notando che Charles lo stava guardando con un ampio sorriso, si mette a sedere a sua volta massaggiandosi la fronte "ho un mal di testa pazzesco, non so nemmeno come ho fatto ad arrivare in camera mia, ma...ma cosa hai in mano?" Si avvicina sgranando leggermente gli occhi "no, no è falso" si volta verso Sebastian sentendolo parlare.

"Non è falso, vi siete baciati perché entrambi eravate troppo ubriachi, alla fine io e il moccioso vi abbiamo trascinato in camera" incrocia le braccia guardando Lewis severamente.

"Ma di che cazzo state parlando?" Guarda la foto a sua volta sgranando gli occhi "no, no non può essere vero."

"Oh sì, è disgustosamente vero amico mio!"

"Perché cazzo non mi hai fermato???"

"Vi stavate già baciando quando ho visto, che vuoi da me!?"

Guarda in faccia Nico e poi scoppia a ridere "ne avremo di ricordi quando torneremo indietro nei ricordi."

"Tsk, spero di avere di meglio da ricordare che non sia con voi quattro, stupido moccioso" si avvia con Lewis alla mensa.

"Lascia stare Charles, non cambieranno mai" guarda la foto sul cellulare sentendosi arrossire leggermente.

__________________

Li guarda ridendo "ma come si fa a darsi un bacio e non ricordare nulla? Solo voi potevate, siete un gruppo pazzesco, almeno non avete fatto di più, no?

Ride "tesoro, io ho ancora dubbi di aver baciato davvero tuo padre Nico, onestamente parlando."

Ride scuotendo la testa "amico arrenditi all'evidenza, c'è un motivo per cui hai cominciato a bere di meno, non credi?"

Ride "io so solo che da lì in poi non ho più dato retta a un consiglio di Max."

Li guarda punzecchiarsi a vicenda e ridere tutti insieme, era così felice di essere insieme a tutti loro, sperava anche lui di avere dei bei ricordi come i loro, un giorno "voglio un po' di dolce."

"Ecco, bravo tesoro di zio, portalo anche a noi ok?"

"Ah tesoro, com'è andato l'esame?"

Ride chiudendo l'album "si zio Max, subito, papà, bhe, parliamone dopo ok?" ride e va in cucina osservandoli, amava questo periodo, con tutti loro sembrava tutto più bello e metteva alle spalle ogni brutta giornata.


	9. 9

Si stavano rilassando tutti, prendendo del dolce e del caffè, e vede una foto che lo fa ridere "oh ma zio Lando come hai fatto? Eri completamente bruciato."

Ride e annuisce "vero! Qui devi immaginare che persino zio Seb ebbe pietà sai?"

"Davvero zio Charles? Allora questo è veramente grave hahaha."

"Te lo posso assicurare" ridono tutti e vedono Sebastian scuotere la testa divertito.

"Vedi piccolo, era una giornata in cui vi erano gli ultimi corsi, a coppie appena nate, o almeno Nico e Lewis erano appena nati! Eeehm, comunque eravamo andati tutti a passare un weekend al mare e...

__________________________________________

"Aaaaaaaah meritata pausa hahaha, non vedevo veramente l'ora."

"Max! Quando non hai voglia di fare una pausa tu?"

"Sebastian ti prego! Solo perché ora frequenti Charles, e Lewis perché frequenta Nico non avete diripphgff" sputa la sabbia e si pulisce come può il volto vedendo Lewis ridere e stando poggiato a Sebastian che faceva altrettanto "questa me la PAGATEEEE" corre da loro e li vede correre via non smettendo di inseguirli.

Sbuffa appena divertito tenendo le mani poggiate al fianco e ride sentendo poi Charles e Nico sistemare gli asciugamani "serve aiuto?"

"Si, grazie mille Lando" gli porge un ombrellone tenendo lui l'altro "mi aiuti a metterli?"

"Più che volentieri Nico" sorride e li aiuta sentendo delle grida e dei tuffi che lo fanno voltare di scatto "ma che scemo" ride con gli altri due prima di guardarsi attorno "è abbastanza vuoto vero? Ma niente in confronto alla tua casa sul mare."

"Hahaha bhe allora posso contare che verrete nuovamente, no?"

"Bhe Nico, non siamo mica pazzi a dire no sai?" Ride e vede poi Sebastian accennando un sorriso dolce "se solo penso all'inizio...era assurdo come ci odiassero, vero?"

"Si, ma adesso è acqua passata, no? E, parlando di acqua, perché non li raggiungiamo eh? Diamo man forte a Max!"

"Hahaha sempre e comunque" sorride e poi corre via con loro buttandosi addosso ai due, ridendo quando li vede protestare per l'ingiustizia di essere in maggioranza.

"Ma come? Vi siete sempre sentiti superiori a noi, non aveva importanza quello che eravamo o quanti hahahaha."

"Mmmh sai che sei veramente indisponente? Ce la siamo sempre presa troppo poco con te" ride e gli afferra il costume tirandolo giù e battendo il cinque con Seb.

"Heeeeeeey!! Ma che modi hahaha so di avere un sedere meraviglioso ma non pensate che sia veramente troppo dinanzi ai vostri tipi?" Li schizza e poi scuote la testa vedendo gli altri tre assalirli e unendosi poi a loro sapendo che non stavano facendo nulla di male, alla fine.

"Ragazzi è già mezzogiorno inoltrato? Che ne pensate di fare almeno un altro bagno e poi andarci a riposare e mangiare qualcosa?"

"Si Lewis, meglio, anche perché non penso che sia il caso restare tutto il giorno sulla spiaggia hahaha" si alza e lo aiuta baciandolo poi e sorridendo poggiando le labbra sulle sue "bhe andiamo a fare una piccola nuotata?" Ride e lo bacia sentendo Sebastian dire che era meglio di no.

"Amore ma perché no?" Lo guarda confuso e nota che guardava la schiena di Lando e sussulta "Lando!! Sei tutto bruciato."

"Cosa? Ma io non sento nulla" cerca di guardarsi alle spalle ma non riesce e sente solo Sebastian che lo spinge a sedersi.

"Sei sciocco! Avevo notato già qualcosa quando ti aveva abbassato il costume Lew!! Insomma troppo bianco persino per te. Sai che puoi prendere anche una brutta insolazione?" Prende della crema e gliela stende "ormai è tardi ma magari può alleviare un po'...meglio andare all'ombra." Guarda il suo volto e poi gliela spalma anche sulle guance "sono rosse anche quelle" ride appena e si alza sistemando tutto e dirigendosi a casa con tutti loro.

Come previsto da Sebastian il dolore non tarda a farsi sentire, era assurdo, eppure non pensava di essere stato al sole più degli altri "accidenti" si stava asciugando tamponando appena "persino l'acqua sembravano mille aghi" esce dal bagno per dare spazio ad altri e vede Lewis che stava aspettando "Hey, scusa se ci ho messo tanto."

"Ah figurati, non scappa la doccia" gli dà una botta dietro la schiena ridendo e correndo un bagno per chiudersi "incredibile, resta il segno" gli fa l'occhiolino e chiude a chiave.

"Incredibile che tu sia così deficiente!" Sospira e si avvia in camera, aveva dato un urlo assurdo e infatti nota tutti loro li "eeehm, tutto bene hahaha."

"Lando, metti del dopo sole! Ti aiutiamo io e Max, vuoi?"

"Con le vostre manine delicate, Charles? Meglio scappare hahaha" corre in camera seguito da loro, ovviamente si sarebbe fatto aiutare e, almeno per qualche giorno, niente sole eccessivo per lui.

__________________________________________

"E com'è finita?" Li guarda divertito.

"Che tuo zio Lando non ha dormito bene per una settimana e siamo sempre stati all'ombra hahaha."

"Accidenti se esiste una maledizione fra voi e la spiaggia."

"Nhaaa, sono sempre positive."

"E la cosa strana è che le guance stavano bene già la sera a differenza della schiena sapete?"

"Chaaaaarles" lo guarda male "sta zitto va."

"Hahaha la mia era solo una piccola osservazione" ridono tutti sistemandosi meglio sul divano e sorridendo.

"Ah non vi lascerò andare stasera! Finché non mi direte tutto hahaha"

"Bhe non abbiamo voglia di andare nemmeno noi nipotino! Quindi sei spacciato" si sistemano e tirando un po' tutti il libro ma senza danneggiarlo, ovviamente.


	10. 10

Ride finendo di mangiare il dolce con loro, crescendo gli era stato permesso di continuare con la propria alimentazione, lo aveva fatto per un po' ma poi aveva deciso di provare a mangiare vegano, non vi era riuscito subito e, a dirla tutta, nemmeno completamente, però era diventato vegetariano, ovviamente non gli pesava mangiare vegano, suo padre Nico lo faceva da anni per amore di suo padre, erano già insieme quando aveva scelto tale alimentazione, avevano fatto tutto insieme probabilmente. Sorride guardando le varie foto, erano così belle, si intravedeva chiaramente che ci fossero tanti sentimenti alla base, nota uno scatto fatto a suo padre Nico mentre suo padre Lewis lo teneva sulle spalle, stavano scendendo da una struttura piuttosto alta, sembrava davvero spaventato. "Zio Seeeeb" ridacchia "qui c'è il tuo zampino, vero?"

Ridacchia annuendo "fidati tesoro, ne valeva la pena, c'ha messo mezz'ora per scendere tra polemiche e attacchi d'ansia."

"Non era affatto divertente, soffro di vertigini" vede Lewis e Sebastian ridere "oooh, lo vedi tesoro? Non sono cambiati per nulla sono perfidi."

Ride "raccontate?"

Guarda suo figlio e poi il finto broncio di suo marito, Nico "e va bene tesoro, allora te lo racconta papà Lewis, stammi a sentire, ok?" Ridacchia cominciando a raccontare.

___________________________

Stava seguendo distrattamente la lezione, non è che non fosse interessante ma aveva davvero voglia di rilassarsi un pochino, era stata una settimana particolarmente pesante, non aveva voglia di concentrarsi su nulla, stava guardando distrattamente alla finestra quando si sente colpire con più forza da una gomitata, si volta inarcando un sopracciglio "Charles, ma che ti prende?" Nota che tutti erano girati verso di lui e, anche il professore, lo guardava in modo piuttosto severo "oh, io mi dispiace."

Ride guardando Sebastian "a quanto pare sta dormendo alla grande il tipo."

Ride scuotendo la testa "povero a chi capita con lui" sente il professore affiancare il nome di Nico con quello di Lewis e ride ancora "ok, povero te!"

"Ma, ma no, ma di nuovo in coppia con quello lì?"

"Oh, certo Lewis, anche io sono al settimo cielo per dover lavorare in coppia con te" prende i libri e si alza uscendo dalla classe, lui e Charles sarebbero andati a mangiare qualcosa alla mensa con Max e Lando, stavano camminando tranquillamente quando si sente strattonare, sospira girandosi e lo guarda "ciao Lewis, che vuoi?"

"Che voglio? Oh mamma" scuote la testa per poi schioccare appena le dita "sveglio, dobbiamo fare quel progetto di fotografia, lo voglio fare oggi pomeriggio, siamo liberi!"

"Scusa ma abbiamo una settimana per prepararlo, che senso ha che dobbiamo andare proprio questo pomeriggio?"

"Tu proprio non ci arrivi eh? Oggi non piove e dobbiamo approfittarcene, so già dove andremo, è stupendo per realizzare un progetto sulla fotografia."

"Bhe, che dire, grazie per avermi preso in considerazione, eh?"

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "alle 15.00 alla biblioteca, non tardare! Ti ho preso in considerazione già solo dicendotelo" si allontana con Sebastian per andare a pranzo a loro volta.

Guarda Charles, lo vede ridere e ridacchia a sua volta, scuotendo la testa, avviandosi con lui verso la mensa.

Era dinanzi a lui, braccia incrociate, a guardare la sua faccia esasperata "Lewis, non ho nessuna intenzione di salire sul tetto della biblioteca, hai capito?"

Sospira, stavano facendo lo stesso discorso da almeno un quarto d'ora "ti ho detto che il tetto è piatto, coraggio, non ti devi avvicinare per forza ai bordi sai?"

"Ho detto di no!"

Sospira e lo afferra cominciando a tirarlo "basta, piantala, mi fai perdere la luce ideale, muoviti o dirò che il progetto l'ho fatto da solo!" Anche se con fatica lo tira fino in cima, lo vede piuttosto pallido e leggermente tremante "non succederà nulla, dai, cerca di stare calmo!"

Non riusciva a muoversi, aveva paura, soffriva di vertigini ma in che altro modo doveva dirglielo? Non riusciva nemmeno ad alzarsi ma doveva cercare di fare la sua parte di progetto, non poteva non dare una mano, non era da lui. Su una cosa aveva ragione, la vista da lì era favolosa, sarebbero venute delle foto perfette.

"Allora, tu ti occupi di quella zona e io di questa, quando avremmo finito metteremo insieme il lavoro, l'importante, adesso, è avere le foto."

Lo guarda e annuisce, si alza traballante ma cerca di fare il meglio, sia mai che gli dicesse che prendeva un brutto voto a causa sua.

"Andiamo Nico, dobbiamo andare, si può sapere che diavolo ti sta prendendo?" Lo afferra per mano.

"LEWIS NO!" Si accascia, inginocchiandosi, chiudendo gli occhi "io ho paura dell'altezza, credevo lo avessi capito, secondo te perché non volevo salire qui?"

"Cosa? Ma dai come faccio a saperlo? Insomma non so leggere nel pensiero, stupido biondo" lo vede davvero spaventato e si avvicina a lui sospirando "dai chiudi gli occhi e sali in spalla."

"Cosa? No, potresti comunque cadere!"

Ride "allora moriremo insieme, senti, o scendi con le tue gambe o ti affidi a me, che vuoi fare?" Sente qualcuno chiamarlo e si affaccia, facendo attenzione "HEY SEB!"

Ride "ma che cazzo fai ancora la? Dai scendete che noi due dovevamo uscire, te lo ricordi?"

"Certo che si, ma questo qui non ha intenzione di muoversi di qui, dice ha paura."

Ride "paura? E di cosa? La scala antincendio ha il corrimano, lo vede si?"

Ride "dice è paralizzato."

"Salgo io?" Ride divertito.

"Si certo, continuate pure voi due!" Non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di aprire gli occhi ma lo fa quando si spaventa perché sente la mano di Lewis tirarlo piano.

"Dai, sali in spalla, la roba la vengo a prendere dopo con Seb" lo sistema sulle spalle e nota che era pallido "tieni gli occhi chiusi, saremo giù velocemente" forse questa volta avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo? Nooo, era troppo divertente, arrivato giù lo fa sedere su una panchina e poi sale di sopra con Seb a prendere il resto, una volta giù da dell'acqua a Nico e poi guarda il cellulare di Sebastian e ridacchiano "sembri davvero coraggioso in questa foto."

"Oh puoi dirlo forte, nessuno più coraggioso di lui" ridono.

Appena si sente un po' meglio li ringrazia, a malavoglia, e si avvia verso l'alloggio, seguito dai due, immaginava che Lewis dovesse cambiarsi, anche se lo teneva molto d'occhio "credo che andrò dai ragazzi" nota uno sguardo gelido da parte di Lewis.

"Va da chi ti pare, ma domani stiamo in camera a finire il progetto, hai capito?" Si allontana a passo svelto con Sebastian, a volte lo faceva davvero incazzare, anche se non capiva perché.

Li vede allontanarsi e scuote la testa, onestamente avrebbe passato anche la settimana chiuso in camera a lavorare al progetto ma, lassù, non ci sarebbe più tornato, questo era sicuro "dannato Lewis."

______________________________

"Oh, povero papà, non è una cosa bella soffrire di vertigini, anche io ne soffro sapete?" Vede papà Lewis e zio Sebastian guardarsi in faccia e scoppiare a ridere "cosa? Ma sono tuo figlio, e tu zio!"

Ride e io? Io sono tuo zio e tu sei mio nipote, no?"

"Ma, ma mi prendete in giro?"

"Visto tesoro? Erano o no tremendi?"

"Lo sono ancora adesso, io vado a prendere da bere e a voi nulla" si alza con un falso broncio, sentendoli ridere di più, sulla soglia si volta e vede tutto il gruppo ridere e scherzare insieme, oltre che chiedergli da bere, ovvio. Gli fa una linguaccia "a voi due non prendo proprio nulla."

Ride "attento, o papà ti porta dove ha portato papà Nico anni fa!"

Ridacchia "allora sappi che dovrai prendere in braccio anche me."

Sorride "anche tutta la vita, piccolo mio."

Sorride dolcemente andando in cucina riempiendo un bicchiere per tutti, alla fine, ne era convinto, non erano mai stati davvero cattivi, o almeno non troppo, anche se, probabilmente, il papà Nico e gli zii Charles, Lando e Max non sarebbero stati molto d'accordo.


	11. 11

Stava sfogliando con curiosità quando si blocca su una foto che indica incredulo "NO, voi tre avete litigato? Questa cosa mi sa davvero di infattibile!" Ride appena.

"Eh sì, anche il trio delle papere può litigare."

"LEWIS!"

"Ah, giusto Nico, siete un quartetto, hahaha" si para appena dai colpi del marito e lo stringe a se "ma se fai bene attenzione alla foto, piccolo, potrai notare che quelli che erano in lite erano Max e Lando."

"Vero! Lo zio sembra..."

"Essere stato zittito, esatto! Hahah. Vedi, il bello di questa foto e che racchiude tante cose che non ti saresti mai aspettato! Partiamo dal fatto che finalmente stavano litigando, a concludere con quello che avevano zittito Charles" ride e si appoggia al muro facendo una linguaccia a Charles.

"Che scemo! Per noi quattro fu un brutto giorno!" Sorride e vede Lando e Max guardarsi prima che Lando prendesse parola.

"Vedi piccolo, qui ho capito che delle volte l'amicizia è più preziosa persino di una carriera impeccabile" ride e colpisce appena Max e si lecca le labbra "vedi, eravamo in fase di esame...come sempre praticamente..."

_______________________

"RAGAZZIIIIIIIII non dimenticate che stasera ci sarà una festa eccezionale, ok? Siete tutti invitati."

Lo guarda alzando appena la testa dai libri e sospira appena "Max, dovresti pensare anche ad altro, lo sai vero?"

"Bhe, non è che io non stia facendo il mio dovere" borbotta appena e poi si siede e sul letto sentendo i ragazzi entrare "aaaaah i miei due altri compagni preferiti, hahaha! Siete pronti per fare baldoria, stasera?"

"Ovvio che si! Abbiamo comprato un bel po' di cose e non vediamo l'ora di fare baldoriaaaaaa."

"Chaaaarles!! Basta, cazzo, per favore abbiate un po' di rispetto!"

"Ma andiamo abbiamo appena fatto un maledetto esame!"

"Ma che cosa vuol dire? Penso di poter far bene anche in questo e lo voglio provare!" Si alza e prende le sue cose andando fuori e sbattendo la porta, avrebbe passato la notte da un amico ma doveva essere pronto per domani.

"Ma che cosa gli è preso?"

"Non lo so, ma non capisco perché deve sempre esagerare, comunque non temere Nico, vedrai che stasera verrà, insomma, non può non ricordare che è il mio compleanno, anche se, diciamolo, non mi ha fatto nemmeno gli auguri."

Aveva appena finito con l'esame e corre in camera aprendo la porta e notando che Max era sopra il letto, con le cuffie, a leggere un libro. "Hey! Non vedo la camera a pezzi e non vedo nemmeno post sbornia! Che festa è stata ieri? Così moscia? Non ho perso nulla allora, eh?" Lo guarda e si avvicina per poi prendere le cuffie e levarle "ma che cazzo ti prende" si sente spingere e lo segue "cazzo ma-"

"MA CHE CAZZO VUOI? CRISTO NON VEDI CHE VOGLIO STARE IN PACE?" Esce dalla camera sentendo poi qualcuno che lo afferra per il polso e lo fa girare.

"MA SI PUÒ SAPERE CHE TI PRENDE?"

Stava tornando in camera con la colazione e li vede litigare "ragazzi, state attirando gente!"

"Zitto Charles!" Lo avevano detto praticamente in contemporanea, prima di vedersi nuovamente in faccia, sentendo un flash e voltandosi seccato "non è veramente il momento..."

"Che succede? Siete arrabbiati? Allora potete farlo anche voi, eh?" Ride e poi si appoggia a Lewis.

"Se tacete posso almeno cercare di capire che cosa avrei mai fatto di così tragico."

"Dio che bastardo che sei...non sei venuto ma almeno gli auguri me li potevi fare" lo vede sbarrare gli occhi "già..."

"Io non..."

"Congratulazioni per l'esame, hai ragione è più importante il successo accademico ad un semplice amico" si avvia per andare a fare colazione, non aveva voglia di stare con tutti loro.

Sbuffa vedendolo allontanarsi, entra in camera buttando lo zaino sul letto e stendendosi vedendo entrare Charles che poggia la colazione sulla scrivania "per lui era importante."

"Lo era anche il mio esame."

"Lo sai che non avrebbe preteso che stessi fino a tardi, siamo i suoi compagni di stanza e anche veri amici, erro?"

"L'ho scordato, va bene? Sono un pessimo amico, così sei contento?"

"Sai che non è quello che sto dicendo."

"Si, lo so bene" sente bussare e si volta vedendo Nico e coprendosi meglio la testa con le coperte.

"Lando! Fare così non servirà a nulla, e lo sai bene anche tu" si siede e sorride poggiando una mano sulla spalla coperta del ragazzo "dai..." Guarda verso Charles e sospira appena.

Stava lanciando una pallina in aria e la stava riprendendo ormai da più di dieci minuti. Era praticamente passata una settimana e i due non si erano più parlati, seppur stando nella stessa camera, almeno così aveva riferito Charles, anche se, obbiettivamente, lo vedeva anche da solo stando sempre in loro compagnia. "Che cosa devo far- AIHO!! MA CAZZO" prende il cuscino e lo ritira verso di loro "perché mi dovete sempre rovinare la vita?" Sbuffa irritato e si sistema i capelli sentendoli appena ridere.

"Ti abbiamo salvato dal loop nel quale eri finito"si sistema nuovamente il cuscino guardandolo.

"Che cosa ve ne importa? Che vuoi Lewis? Ti da fastidio qualunque cosa faccio!"

"Smettila dai, non c'è bisogno di dire le ovvietà, come non c'è bisogno di dire a cosa pensi."

"Non avevo intenzione di farlo, quindi tranquillo."

"Sono adulti e vaccinati...gli passerà e sapranno risolvere da soli, non hanno bisogno dell'aiuto degli angeli custodi."

"Siamo amici, e ci si aiuta l'un l'altro!"

"Oooooh, ma andiamo! Pensi che io e Seb non abbiamo mai litigato?"

"Ti assicuro che non è così, bello! Anzi! Ma se si ha veramente affetto verso quella persona si saprà anche andare avanti."

"Già...forse almeno su questo avete ragione."

"Rosberg, non essere spiritoso."

"Mmmh" ride appena e si alza "io esco."

"Ce ne interessa come la prima volta."

"Bhe io dico di si, Hamilton" ride e chiude la porta, vedendosi arrivare il cuscino, e si avvia alla stanza di fianco, bussando, vedendo Charles aprire con un semi sorriso "Hey, tutto bene?"

"Si, prego entra" li guarda "ormai per parlare con loro non so come devo fare, sai?" Incrocia le braccia e sospira appena vedendo nuovamente Max lasciare la stanza "Maxi..." Guarda Charles e annuisce afferrando l'amico, spingendolo in camera, chiudendo la porta e bloccandola "noi possiamo davvero resistere!"

Sospira e poi vede che Max si risiede e prende le cuffie ma lo blocca e si inginocchia guardandolo "mi dispiace...è tutta colpa mia, sono stato imperdonabile" prende un pacchetto dalla tasca e glielo porge. "Che tu ci creda o meno io avevo preparato questo già molto prima...non avrei mai voluto mancare ma...davvero ho perso la cognizione e si, ho superato quell'esame ma...non ne valeva la pena se dovevo rimetterci uno dei miei migliori amici." Sospira appena "Max...non sei solo una persona che ho incontrato qui, sei molto più per me, lo capisci? Sei veramente un amico, voi tutti siete importanti per me, io non ho intenzione di perdervi e non ho intenzione di arrendermi con te." Sorride "ok...può anche essere che mi ci vorrà del tempo, ma ti assicuro che mi perdonerai..." Gli lascia il pacchetto e si alza sentendosi appena trattenere e stringere. Sbarra gli occhi e ricambia la stretta sentendolo appena sorridere.

"Ne passeremo ben altri di compleanni e, infondo, mi hai dato la cosa principale, no?" Prende il pacchetto "scusami, è solo che a volte mi comporto da bambino."

"No, non è vero, scemo" ride e poi sente la porta aprirsi e i due sbirciare "non venite?"

"Non dovremmo stare zitti?"

"Ok, ok scusate, hahaha, specie a te Charles" ride e li stringe stringendosi in un abbraccio di gruppo, i loro soliti, per fortuna.

"Mmmh, visto Seb? Nuovamente appiccicati."

"Bha! Andiamo via prima che vomiti" ride appena e si avvia con il compagno, almeno le cose sarebbero tornare come prima il che, ovviamente non lo avrebbe mai detto a voce, non era esattamente un male.

________________________

"È incredibile."

"Le persone litigano, tesoro."

"No, cioè si, intendo dire che è incredibile che non ve l'ho mai visto fare, hahaha."

Ride e poi lo bacia sulla testa "una lite può bastare per la vita" sorride e ripensa al loro passato "ma non è esattamente così, ma chi sa, magari un giorno potremo raccontarti la storia per filo e per segno dove persino tuo padre Lew e Seb hanno discusso.

"Nooooo."

"Si, hahaha" lo accarezza "ma quella è un'altra storia."


	12. 12

Guarda distrattamente fuori dalla finestra, a breve sarebbero dovuti andare a letto, ormai cominciava a fare tardi, si guarda appena attorno e nota che nessuno di loro sembrava davvero stanco, forse semplicemente lui era un falso giovane o, una buona scusa, era che aveva affrontato un viaggio pesante, ma c'era ancora tempo per una bella storia, e una aveva attirato la sua attenzione. "Ok, questa la voglio davvero sapere, perché ci sono Sebastian e Lewis, sullo sfondo, che posano i loro libri, e zio Max che tenta di liberarsi dalla presa di zio Charles e zio Lando? Suppongo l'hai scattata tu, papà Nico."

Ridacchia "oh, qui è la prima volta che ho visto quanto tuo zio Max potesse essere un amico leale" accarezza la foto, aveva sempre pensato che a lui non stesse troppo simpatico, quel giorno era stato felice di ricredersi. Vedi tesoro, tutto risale al primo bacio che ci siamo dati io e tuo padre."

"Oh, intendi quello alla biblioteca?"

Ridacchia "si tesoro, intendo quello, tuo padre era davvero scemo!"

Scuote la testa, afferrandolo "si si si, sono davvero scemo" lo bacia più volte sentendo il figlio ridere 

"me lo raccontate?"

Bacia Lewis, con amore, per poi poggiare la fronte alla sua "va bene tesoro, te lo racconto, quel giorno ho capito quanto tuo zio Max, e non solo, fossero amici leali, per me."

______________________________________

Sorride appena arriva alla loro stanza, vede Charles aprire la porta e lo abbraccia dolcemente, andando a sedersi con lui, vedendo che Max lo guardava quasi torvo "che cosa succede, Max?"

"Che ti sei fatto?"

Sussulta appena, da questo aveva capito che Charles non aveva detto nulla, era davvero un buon amico ma, con loro, non voleva avere segreti. "Bhe, sapete che ieri avevo un lavoro da sbrigare con Lewis, ve lo avevo detto..."

Ride "si, te ne eri lamentato appena un po', ma nulla di che."

Ridacchia "si, Lando, effettivamente sono stato coraggioso a sopportare in silenzio tutto questo, comunque...io non so come sia successo, ma a fine giornata io e Lewis ci siamo baciati..."

"Amico, ma scherzi? Insomma non vedi quanto è antipatico, lui e l'amico? E dire che ci dormi assieme!"

Ridacchia "vero, e ti dirò che di qualcosa mi ero accorto, Max" vede che Charles era appena dispiaciuto "comunque, dopo quel bacio, lui mi ha mollato un pugno, si è arrabbiato davvero tanto, non ho nemmeno capito perché, è stata una cosa reciproca, non è che l'ho baciato a tradimento" abbassa appena lo sguardo.

Poggia una mano sulla spalla di Nico e si volta appena a guardare Max e Lando, Lando aveva uno sguardo dispiaciuto, Max sembrava arrabbiato "Max?"

Si alza "perché vi siete baciati? Quel brutto imbecille prima ci sta e poi si comporta come se lo avessi forzato e, come se non bastasse, ti alza le mani addosso? Adesso ci parlo io!" Vede Lando pararsi dinanzi alla porta "amico, che fai? Spostati!"

Scuote la testa "no, Max, ho già capito cosa hai intenzione di fare, non è la soluzione!"

"Non è la soluzione? Se non lo capisce civilmente allora parlerò nel solo modo che capiscono, da odiosi bulli!"

Sorride e appoggia la mano sulla sua spalla "amico, non preoccuparti, ormai ci sono abituato al loro modo di fare, non mi pongo neanche più domande!"

"Bhe ma io non ci sto, guarda qua, ti ha fatto un bel taglio sul lato del labbro, è uno stronzo, sono due stronzi, e se gliela facciamo passare liscia continueranno a farlo!"

"Ma se ci abbassiamo al loro livello finisce che ci battono con l'esperienza, ti prego, lascia perdere!"

"Non preoccuparti, imparo in fretta!"

Guarda l'ora "cavolo, Charles, abbiamo lezione, ti prego Max, non fare follie" lo guarda serio prima di avviarsi col ragazzo, in classe, questa volta non riusciva a stare concentrato e, da quanto vedeva, nemmeno Charles. Nota che i due lanciano diversi sguardi nella loro direzione, prima di ridere tra loro, ma non se ne preoccupa, non gli interessava!

Avevano finito la lezione piuttosto velocemente, avevano deciso di aspettare Nico e Charles dinanzi alla loro aula, ormai non mancava molto al finire della lezione. Stava ascoltando Lando che continuava a dirgli di non fare cazzate ma nemmeno lo ascoltava, avevano rotto davvero le palle col loro atteggiamento! "Eccoli!"

"Mh? Ah sì, ecco Nico e Charles, proprio gli ultimi ad uscire eh?"

Abbraccia gli amici ridendo "si, io e Nico abbiamo tardato a mettere via i quaderni, ma lo so che con Max si è sempre i primi a correre via!"

Ride "puoi giurarci" sussulta vedendolo scattare, fortuna Charles era stato rapido ad afferrarlo e anche lui si era lanciato d'istinto "Max, Max smettila, non risolviamo niente così!"

"LASCIATEMI, NON SOPPORTO PIÙ IL LORO MODO DI FARE!"

"Max, ha ragione Lando, ti prego sta calmo" guarda verso i due, avevano uno sguardo confuso ma, almeno, non sembravano voler attaccare briga.

"Sebastian...ma che fanno quei cretini?"

Scuote la testa "non ne ho idea, ma andiamocene, non voglio che pensino che siano nostri amici o roba del genere, che orrore!" Si avvia con lui.

Lo ascolta prima di vederli andare via e tenta ancora di liberarsi "ORA BASTA! QUALCUNO DEVE DARGLI UNA LEZIONE, CHARLES, LANDO, LASCIATEMI ANDARE!" Sente uno scatto e si volta verso Nico "che fai?"

Sorride guardando la foto "credevo di non starti troppo simpatico, invece oggi ho capito che non è così... è una bella cosa per me!"

Lo guarda "ma che diavolo dici? Certo che ti considero mio amico, Nico, e sono stufo di vederti sempre schernito da loro!"

Ridacchia "non mi importa, insomma, certo non è facile stare con loro due, ma in camera ci devo solo dormire, poi passo le mie giornate con persone meravigliose, e non voglio si mettano nei guai!" Si butta addosso ai tre, abbracciandoli, sentendo che veniva ricambiato, poteva accettare di vederli la notte se poi, in compenso, gli erano stati dati amici così "vi adoro, ragazzi."

Ride "anche noi, biondo, dai prendiamoci un gelato, offro io!"

__________________________________

"Wow, papà ma davvero gli hai dato un pugno? Ma perché?"

Si passa una mano tra i capelli "bhe...prima di tutto perché era uno del gruppo degli odiosi, e, secondariamente, perché, fino ad allora, papà era stato solo con donne, era tutto inaspettato anche per me, ho reagito... d'istinto!"

"No amore, hai reagito da stronzo!" Ridacchia per poi schivare un suo attacco andando a sedersi accanto agli amici.

"Sebastian, ma chi ce lo ha fatto fare di legarci a questi qua?"

Ride "non ne ho idea, forse siamo impazziti" guarda dolcemente Charles vedendosi ricambiare il sorriso.

Guarda la foto, accennando un sorriso, anche lui aveva degli amici, ottimi amici, ne avevano combinate parecchie, chissà se un giorno, se avesse avuto un figlio, ovvio, anche lui avrebbe potuto raccontargli qualcosa, ma non sarebbe stato comunque paragonabile, tutti loro erano meravigliosamente pazzi "chissà se fossi stato con voi se sarei stato parte di uno dei vostri gruppi."

"Ma certo nipotino, il migliore, il nostro!"

Ride "scusa Max, ma credo tu volessi dire il mio e di Lewis, non certo il vostro!"

Chiude l'album e ridacchia, vedendoli cominciare un mezzo dibattito, a differenza di chi amava scappare via dalla famiglia, per lui, era sempre difficile lasciarli per tornare in facoltà.


End file.
